


Fragments of love

by vespina



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespina/pseuds/vespina
Summary: Reign alias Samantha waked up after 8 weeks but she was not in a coma she was just resting her body and mind like in hibernation. “Where am I she asked a doctor” The doctor explained to her everything happened.





	1. Fragments of love

Fragments of love ( Chapter 1)

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The time passed after all the destruction in National City, Reign and the four other “World Killers” were defeated with a lot of dead and pain. What nobody knew is that Reign was still alive she was send to a secret place of the DEO for uncontrolled aliens. Kara and the Leagues of Superheroes diced not to killer her of after Ruby saved the City and the entire humanity. You wonder how they could be defeated. In the universe of Superheroes we have a lot of mind rider and manipulates. They decide to manipulate Reign mind to destroy the “World Killers” against each other. Reign was the head of the five “World Killers” gang.

Ruby was the key to defeat Reign but everything went wrong, Sam Alias Reign could remember Ruby but with a lot of pain and confused memory´s, for a few minutes everyone thought that Ruby could make it. Kara wanted to help Ruby, Sam turned the Reign modus against Kara and Ruby used her powers to help Kara. Every Superhero was in superpower modus they tried to send Reign in the “Fantome Zone” but instead Reign, Ruby was absorbed from the mirror, Saturn Girl with her mind tried to help Ruby but the absorption was to strong, she diced to go with Ruby in the “Fantome Zone”. When the portal closed Reign passed out! The DEO agents wanted to kill her but Agent Denver stop the Attack, everyone was looking at her: “Ruby did not give her life so that we now kill her Mother”! Everyone remained at his place looking at the Agent crying for Ruby that she loved like a daughter. She promised Ruby to save her mother to keep her alive if something will happen to her.

Alex held her promise to Ruby instead to Kill Reign thy brought her to a secret place where Doctors could keep an eye of her and study her kryptonian body! In the meantime Brainiac Five and the others Leagues members decide to go after Saturn Girl and Ruby, but the most important decision took the Martian man Hunter ”J´onn” decided to go with them and give Alex the control of the DEO and to be the new director and Winn the deputy director!

Brainiac five decided to start directly to look after Imra and Ruby! “J´onn if you want to come, we are going now” J´onn “Yes, Alex I will find her and bring her back home” he gave Alex his promise and walked in the Space Ship! Alex and Super Girl were looking very sad that he was going away but they did not have time to give up hope! Kara” Do you thing the will find the two Alex” She looked at her sister “I feel that Mon-El and J´onn will find them Kara, now we must bring Reign out of here”  
Reign alias Samantha waked up after 8 weeks but she was not in a coma she was just resting her body and mind like in hibernation. “Where am I she asked a doctor” The doctor explained to her everything happened. Sam was furious and crying her eyes turned red but it seems she had now power to turn on in Reign modus anymore. Alex came in and looked at her she was really sorry what happened in the last 12 mouth and she could not really look her in the eyes! “Hey! Sam please, Calm down you hurt yourself” Sam looked at her and started to cry even more, where is Ruby she asked” Alex was looking at her: “She is in another dimension but everyone is looking to bring her back home Sam” Don´t worry she is half alien she will survive.

Alex was confused between feelings, a friend and enemy, she was thinking of all the dead persons she killed and her Sister and friends. Alex “Sit down Sam we must talk” Ok!  
Alex: Sam, the Doctors told me you can´t remember anything besides me, Kara and Ruby, Lena and you have powers left the same what Super Girl have. They destroyed your evil part with a Black Kryptonite!

Sam: That means I´m good now?  
Alex: Sam it means they are not scared anymore! They would like to keep you forever in here, but you don´t deserved it, you don´t even know what you did… The president Olivia Marsdin would keep you here forever, I´ll made a deal with her!  
Sam: What kind of deal Alex?  
Alex: I´ll give you the opportunity to help us at the DEO!  
Sam: What is with my job at L-Corp?  
Alex: You quiet your job 1 year ago Sam!  
Sam: Oh…  
Alex: Listen Sam, that´s not all, the job at the DEO is one thing but I promised to keep an eye on you 24 hours a day that means we work together and we live together you understand me Sam? No free time without me or Kara!  
Sam: Kara? How could Kara stop me if I return Reign again?  
Alex: Kara is Super Girl Sam, now you know!  
Sam: Why you doing this Alex?  
Alex: I promised your daughter that I will help you, I want to keep my promise to her I love her and you are her mother and a friend before everything started Sam.  
Sam: If I accept, will I have another identity Alex?

Alex: Your human identity is the same but your hero ID is Mia Cir-EL! Nobody will know that you are Reign Sam! Don´t worry Saturn Girl manipulated Lena´s brain after James died, you just did not want to work for her because you wanted to have more time for you and have not a stressful job!  
Sam: She will know that Ruby is not here anymore?  
Alex: You send Ruby to a private school in Switzerland because it was too dangerous her! Don´t worry Kara is very convincingly Sam. But one thing more you are not Lena´s best friend Sam. She was only your Boss! When James died she turned Luther Lex, Evil and Kara is trying to help her to be good again!  
Sam: OK! What is my job by the DEO Alex?  
Alex: At first you help Winn, Kara told me you are really good with Computers after a while you can help more with detect aliens and help Kara!  
Sam: Whatever it takes to let me feel better and not thinking of Ruby all day long, and the live situation?  
Alex: We will live together in a special DEO house outside from National City, if something turns out evil you will be trap in the house! I took some stuff from your house” photos and memory of Ruby in the other house Sam” maybe you fell more at home and not in prison?  
Sam: Whatever thank you to given me the chance to come out of here Alex!   
Alex: Well you must stay here for two week more before you can come out Sam but I´m hoping that the president will sing the papers before the two weeks passed bay!!  
Sam: Alex don´t worry if it will take two weeks longer, it does not matter without Ruby in my life!

Alex took Sam´s hand, she looked her in the eyes” It does matter you are a good person Sam and I will get you out of here and we find Ruby” Sam looked at Alex, her eyes were telling the truth she was full of hope and clarity in the tone of her voice” but maybe something else happened in the minute Alex hold Sam´s hand and that feeling was not clear for the woman sitting there looking at each other. Sam took her hand away” Ok Alex, you told me everything now, you have better to do then staying her with me” Alex looked at here” Mm… actually Yes, Sorry I´ll go now… Sam do me a favor don´t lock yourself up, don´t give you´re self the blame what happened” Alex went out of the room and Started to cry!

In the two weeks Sam was learning to use her good powers, she was thinking a lot about Ruby but something else was running true her mind and it was Alex! She had scraps of Alex in her mind like having passed time with her at the football games of Ruby and having game nights with her and Ruby at home and if she had no time for Ruby, Alex took her at school and to the football practice! “What is Alex for me” Sam was thinking? She did have extreme thoughts about what kind of relationship she had with Alex “Is she only a friend” The thoughts of Alex were making her crazy!

Sam: Doctor, can I have a sedative please?  
DR: Why Miss. Arias?  
Sam: I feel a little disquiet!  
DR: OK! 

Sam fell asleep after a while and slept true the night in till the next morning.  
Alex: Good morning Sam!  
Sam: Good Morning Alex, why are you here?  
Alex: To take you home… I have a surprise for you Sam!  
Sam was wondering did already pass two weeks? Kara came in and took Sam in her arms…  
Kara: Hi Sam nice to see you again I´d miss you so much!  
Sam: Hi Kara, I missed you to

Alex walked true the door to check if everything was ready to take Sam home…

Sam: Kara we must talk about something very important first I´m sorry what happened between us and what I did to Lena is horrible!  
Kara: Hey! Don´t Sam let the pass stay where it is I´m not allow you to think about it!

Sam was looking at Kara she had only one more question for her…” Kara what is Alex for me, what was Alex for me before everything started to be a disaster” Kara looked at her with a smile her heard was telling her to tell the truth but her promise to Alex was not to telling anything”

Kara: She is your friend and your boss now so don´t let her wait, I´ll go to check if she is finished with your papers!  
Sam: Ok! See you in a minute Kara.  
Kara walked away and was really sad that she could not tell the truth to her. Sam was not only her friend but she was much more she could imagine and Kara did not liked to lie at her but it was Alex´s absolute wish that Sam should find out on her own! Kara walked in the office and she talked to Alex!  
Kara: Alex, Sam know something she haves the feeling you are more than a good friend for her!  
Alex: Did you tell something?  
Kara: Of course not…  
Alex: You know I want her to remember on her own, please I know you are not my opinion but don´t worry she will son or later! Kara do me a favor keep an eye on Katy for me I miss her so much!!  
Kara: I will Alex, She is everything and the best baby in the world and mom is so happy to look after her…  
Alex: Ok! Super aunt let´s take Sam home!  
Kara: Are you sure, you can resist staying home with the mother of our daughter alone? I mean she is” Was” you´re fiancé and you are in love with her!  
Alex: Could showers would help! You know in till they don´t know how to stop the Utteryan in her I will definitively not having any sex with her! I had a pretty risk pregnancy Kara I was glad to have survived!  
Kara: I know sorry but think what mom sad you could if you really love Sam have the surgery! If you get again pregnant Alex you will not survive this time for a human body is 3 month a short time to deliver the baby your heart will not make it next time!  
Alex: Let the doctors find something if not I will considering the surgery Kara! If you did not tell me about the spices Kara I would have think I was crazy!  
Kara: The Uttaryans? I sorry for the spices the planet died before krypton exploded, very peaceful and had nearly the same powers as me but with an extra the Uttaryans were all female!  
Alex: Yes and Sam has the last DNA of Please don´t let me think about it Kara, I´m not really interested on purple lights staff right now and I´m not really in to it! It was only a drunk night with Sam and it happened I let her because I was in the mood of having sex with her not because I was expecting to get pregnant from a mysterious light! After the Christmas Party and that night I got pregnant I did not drunk hard stuff anymore!! I thought it was like a fantasy a dream!  
Kara: Sorry I know! Come let´s go she is waiting!  
Alex and Kara walked in Sam´s room she was ready to go home, whatever home was, because without Ruby nothing was feeling like home anymore.  
Alex: Hey! What´s wrong Sam?  
Sam: Do you think Ruby is OK?  
Alex: Don´t worry the last time I saw her, Saturn Girl was with her and all the League are looking to find her promise!  
Sam fell in to her arms “ Promise me” Alex hold her very tight on her “ Promise friends don´t lie Sam” Sam pulled away “ Sorry boss” Alex: Are you calling me boss, don´t do it again when we are in private only at the DEO!!  
Kara: Sam you don´t need to call her boss here or at home!  
Sam: OK!

Alex looked around” You forget something Sam” Sam was looking around “No” The girls went out of the DEO secret Medical center! The sun was really nice and the sky intense light blue, Sam was feeling free like a normal human person again, suddenly a fragment of memory “Hey beautiful time to wake up” a voice without any face but the fragment voice was clear and loud it was Alex voice!  
Alex: Hey! Are you coming Sam?  
Sam: Yes, sorry…  
Sam was sitting in the car of the special DEO thinking what just happened, they arrived in a very nice place in the woods 20 kilometers from National City, a nice house with a nice garden in front and a nice terrace! Sam looked very intimidated…  
Kara: Come Sam I´ll show you your room and the house!  
Sam: OK!

Kara walked with Sam in the house it was really nice and the photos of Ruby were hanging in the living room and in her bedroom!

Kara: this is Alex room if you need something and this one is yours… the bathrooms are each in the bedrooms. You can go in every room beside the emergency room for Alex if you will turn Reign again so don´t get in it is dangerous for you!  
Sam: OK! I will not go in Kara promise!  
Kara: It is close anyway and only Alex has the key, so this is your room Sam, look your clothes are here and your private staff from home!  
Sam looked around she was a little happier that she has memory of her old life, she hug Kara!  
Sam: Thank you Kara, I feel much better her then in that Hospital!  
Alex: Hey! Are you OK?  
Kara: She is OK! She feels a little better being her and not at the DEO Hospital!  
Alex: You can leave Kara if you want! I have a lot to explain to Sam before she gets to work tomorrow…  
Kara: You let Sam work already Alex?  
Sam: Yes why not Kara, I would like to do some good staff and not sitting all day long in this house!!  
Kara: OK! I go see you tomorrow at the DEO! Mom called you should call her back Alex!  
Alex: OK! I will little Sis bye see you tomorrow!  
Sam: Is your mother worried because of you living with me?  
Alex: NO! She is worried about everything but mostly because I never call her back and many other things! You are a mother you should know about being over protective Sam?  
Sam: Yep you right! I´ll take a shower Alex see you in the kitchen…  
Alex: Yes see you later!

Alex was walking down the stars and was making coffee for her and Sam, in the meantime she was calling her mom, she knew that her mother wanted to know how Alex was feeling about Sam coming home and how long it will take for Sam to have her full memories back about the baby and the relationship with her and Alex!

Alex: I don´t know mom, she… sorry mom call you later I´m busy, bye!  
Sam: Sorry to have disturbed you Alex!  
Alex: NO! She was really stressing me out Sam, here your coffee…  
Sam: Thank you!

Sam took a sip of coffee. She was wondering how Alex knew how she drank the coffee because she was really particular with her coffee. “No caffeine, soya milk, no sugar and a sip of caramel”

Sam: Alex, you know perfectly how I drink my coffee!  
Alex: Well we have spent a lot of time on the football fields and at the cafés!  
Sam thought OK Friends remember a lot of staffs but on the table was:” the newspapers and only the side with the business pic…What Sam read only for age´s Sam: “How funny only the business side” Alex looked I remember seeing you read only that pic of paper Sam!! Sam was really interested to see where all this is going, how much does Alex know about her and why? She thought is she in to me or what? I mean I read only the new paper in the morning it means she had slept over?  
Sam: Alex does Maggie know that we living together?  
Alex´s split coffee on her: What? Sorry, Maggie and I are one and a half year not together anymore, she went back to Metropolis City and she lives with Kate Cane!! We are still good friends!  
Sam: Oh is it so long and you had a girlfriend in the meantime Alex?  
Alex: Yes, but not really long I´d wish but you know it was really difficult to keep up with her!!  
Sam: Is she still her in National City?  
Alex: No! She is gone and I don´t know where, but believe me is better that we are not together anymore. She was really bad for me and for my family and friends! She messed up a lot with Kara! Let´s change subject you want to go for a walk Sam!  
Sam: Yes it will be nice…  
Alex and Sam walked outside the house. Sam was looking with her beautiful brown eyes every single piece of corner surrounding the house…  
Sam: We have horses?  
Alex: Yes! The stallion is Arthur! The two mares are white beauty, princess Arias!   
Sam: Lol, How gave that name the horses Alex?  
Alex: Me why?  
Sam: Nothing… just funny! I saw another room Alex is it for Ruby?  
Alex: Yes! One is Ruby´s she will need a room when she comes home Sam…  
Sam: How will you find someone if you have to look after me and Ruby all the time Alex?  
Alex: Well first I have no time to date I´m the director of the DEO and It´s not allowed to date of having relationship with anybody… Sam!  
Sam: I´m sorry Miss. Devers! But the last one is a lie!!  
Alex: I bet you are Miss: Arias…

Sam was having another flash back memory “Mom she is so beautiful and she is so tiny” “She is a beautiful baby girl like you are Ruby” Sam came back with a smile in her face but very confused.

Alex: Sam, are you OK?  
Sam: Yes, sorry I… nothing everything is good let´s go back to the house I´m feeling tired!  
Alex: Of course maybe too much oxygen for one day Sam, come let´s Walk back!  
Sam was shaking and feat a little worried.  
Alex: Sam let me help you!  
Alex took her arm and hold on to her to give her balance to walk to the house, arrived home she maid Sam a Tee.  
Sam: Thank you Alex!  
Alex: You feel better, I´ll think the best is if you go to rest Sam you are very pale!  
Sam: Yes I will can you please bring me up stars?  
Alex: Yes of course!

Alex took Sam´s hand and another flash was coming back! “I love you, whatever it will come, I will love you for the rest of my life” Sam came back from the flash!  
Sam: Oh my god my head is exploding!  
Alex: Here take this pain killer Sam it will help you to sleep!  
Sam: Ok!

Alex brought Sam in her room. ”You should really sleep Sam tomorrow is a hard day for you”

Sam looked at her” I do Alex, see you tomorrow”

In the meantime Sam was sleeping Alex was looking at all information´s the DEO medical center send her about the Utteryan problem! Alex was really not 100% sure if they could find a remedy for that problem! She had probably started thinking about having the surgery and at list thing to take the birth control pills! “Shit a thought the problem is settle with being a lesbian” At the next morning Sam was already wake and did make breakfast for the two!

Sam: Hey! Good morning Alex you look tired!  
Alex: Oh I have a hard night sleeping in the forest everything is so peaceful Lol!  
Sam: Maybe you need like City sound noises in your CD player Lol!  
Alex: You are smart Miss. Arias…  
Sam: Thank you Miss. Danvers, here your coffee!  
Alex looked at her “You remember how I drink my coffee Sam” “Slowly some memories are coming back from the old Sam… Sam:” I hope very soon Alex”  
Alex: I have the feeling everything will be good Sam, are you ready we must be in one hour at the DEO!  
Sam: I just want to do my hair Alex!  
Alex: Why? You´re long brown hair, are beautiful like they are…  
Sam looked at Alex and blushed “You are sweet”  
Alex: Yes! But not tell anybody at the DEO… Ah and we have newcomer coming today Sam I need you to help to matriculated them in our system, Winn will show you!  
Sam: Ok! 

Alex and Sam were on the way to the DEO! Sam had the next flash back. “Coffee for my beautiful lady and Ice cream for Ruby” Sam came back… “I know that Café Alex, I used to go with Ruby there”

Alex: Yes! Café Roma, very nice Ice cream, Ruby´s and Kara´s favorite place!  
Sam looked in every single place she can looked at they were passing the fountains of National City!  
“That´s the place we first meet Alex! “ She looked, yes it is Sam”  
Sam: It´s good to feel normal again Alex beside I miss Ruby very much!

Alex put her hand on Sam´s knee! “Hey we don´t give the hope up Sam I trust J´onn”   
Sam looked at Alex, she felt so safety around her “Alex you are really generous”

Alex: You really should not use such words at the DEO! I´m a bad ass Agent B… Sam!  
Sam looked at her” Was she about to say Babe, no we are friends she would not Sam what are you thinking”  
Sam: Alex which kind, of woman do you like?  
Alex: Ah… what kind of question is this at 8:00 Am Lol? Did you sow somebody for me on the streets?  
Sam: Lol sorry, I do my own business Alex!  
Alex: Exactly! But only to let you know I don´t have a type Sam! She must be kind, nice, generous and a good mother!  
Sam: You want kids Alex?  
Alex: Yes!  
Sam looked out the window they pasted L- Corp! 

Alex: You have a new life Sam, I know you loved working by L- Corp but your Job at the DEO give you the same position that you had at L- Corp!  
Sam: Is not that Alex. I miss Lena…  
Alex did not say nothing suddenly they arrived at the DEO! Everyone was waiting the arrival of Director Denver and alias Cir-El!  
Agent: Mam! Good morning director Denver!  
Alex: Good morning! Valquez, can you please call Winn!  
Agent: Yes! Mam   
Kara: Good morning Ladies!  
Sam: Hey! Super Girl, Kara  
Kara: Sam!  
Alex: Kara she knows…  
Kara: What? Oh you called me Kara lol… Hi Sam  
Sam: Lol   
Winn: Good morning Ladies, Sam nice to see you so beautiful and nice… and not angry anymore!  
Alex: Winn please show Sam where her work place is and the newcomer are here in one hour, Sam if you need something I´m in my Lab.  
Sam: Ok Boss! See you later…  
Kara: Oh see looks good Alex I saw how you look at her Sis!!  
Alex: Kara stop please so many shower a day is not good for my skin!  
Kara: O my god Alex… Shut up!  
Alex: How is Katy?  
Kara: She do a lot of funny stuffs Alex, Mom takes all on camera so you to will not miss everything!  
Alex: How is Lena?  
Kara: Better, since we live together is getting better every day! Alex I have the feeling something is changed in her…  
Alex: If you say so Kara I´ll Trust you! Sorry I must work at my problem and it´s not easy to find the key DNA from the Uttaryans!  
Kara: Ok! I´ll go to Cat.co, call me if something wrong with Sam!  
Alex was all the day in the Lab! Sam was working with Winn and had some fun he was funny but very chatty! Valquez and everyone else, was nice to her!  
Michal: Hey Sam you would like to come to the cafeteria with me?  
Sam: Yes! I need a break time for a coffee!  
Michal: OK! I show you where the cafeteria is Sam! 

Michal and Sam arrived at the cafeteria they had a chat like normal colleges but Michal was a newcomer and he was trying to turn on Sam in a very disgusting way Sam´s temperament was spirited but she knew she could not use her power against him suddenly…

Alex: Newcomer Agent Michal Ross in my office now!  
Michal: Yes Mam!  
Alex: Are you Ok! I´m so sorry Sam did he hurt you?  
Sam: No! He can´t hurt me but I don´t like it if a man touch me like that! How do you know that I´m here?  
Alex: You see this watch, you have a chip in your head and he tells me if you are stressed or angry or even happy, relaxing!  
Sam: Oh! Yes I forgot 24 hours a day Denver!  
Alex: Sam, I´m sorry I have to that, is an order…  
Sam: Is ok! See you later…  
……………………………………………………………………………

Alex: Mister Ross we not tolerate any kind of violence or sexually assaulted at the DEO our somewhere else on this planet!  
Michal: Yes! Mam  
Alex: I would like to kick you out… but you don´t even have the papers to stay here at the DEO newcomer so Bye Mr. Ross the door is right there!” Winn bring the gent… that asshole out of here”  
Michal: Yes Mam! Sorry Mam…  
Winn: Don´t mess up with the boss you dummy!!  
Alex was sitting and thinking of Ruby and Katy…  
Toc, toc…  
Sam: Hey! Are you ok Alex?  
Alex: Yes, come sit down here, how was your first day of work, beside that asshole…  
Sam: Everyone is nice to me, Winn is really funny and Valquez is really rigid but nice I like being here for the first day!  
Alex: I´m sorry about the chip in you, it was not my intention to let you feel upset!!  
Sam: You are the last person that makes me feel upset Alex!!  
Winn: Sorry Boss we have a problem and Kara is in Asia to help we need really a Superhero in full capacity!!  
Alex: OK! Sam work…  
Sam: Me?  
Alex: Don´t stress you have trained for this go and put you suit on!!  
Sam: OK!  
Sam came out and everyone was looking at the sexy, slutty suit Sam had on!!  
Alex: Is that her suit Winn? You like that I kill you here or later…  
Winn: Sexy!!  
Sam: OK! We talk later about my suit Winn!!  
Alex: Don´t worry Sam we have you all the time on radar and I can hear you all the time!!

Sam flow away and Alex Was looking at Winn she turned off the micro for a second “Winn why does Sam look like a stripper” “I mean Black and red and leather Hot”  
Alex: Cir-El do you have contact with the Alien…  
Cir-El: What the hell he is really big!  
Alex: enlarge the picture Winn! That´s a Mongul Cir-EL His powers are pretty much like yours but I´ll think you have more speed, his weight is 1125 IBS. (510 Kg)!  
Cir-El: I know what you mean Alex!  
Alex: Cir-El?

Sam flow with the Mongul after 10 minutes back to the DEO to the Jail department!  
Winn: Wow! She is fast…  
Sam: Winn really this suit is nice… if I was a stripper or a hooker!!  
Winn: Sorry I make a new one for you!! But you look so…  
Alex: Winn!!!!!! Are you Ok Sam?  
Sam: Yes! Boss let´s go home I´m starving…  
Alex: Lol Ok! 

Alex and Sam were on the way at home, Sam was happy that she could help people and she felt good! Suddenly she had a flashback! ”Baby I´m sorry you are pregnant and you should not work on the field anymore I love you please I did not know” 

Sam: Jesus the flash backs are so chaotic…  
Alex: Here take this pill you will feel better, I´ll think you will be better in a few weeks Sam don´t worry!  
Sam: I am don´t worried, I would like to know how is in my flash backs Alex? I see me and I see Ruby how is the other person! I was holding a baby this morning in my arms Alex!  
Alex: You remember something that´s good Sam be patient and you will find out soon…  
Sam: What do you mean you remember something Alex?  
Alex: Let´s go home and I will show you!  
Sam looked at Alex… “OK” They arrived at home and Alex asked Sam what she was remembering about the baby flash back!  
Sam: I was holding the baby in my arms it was a beautiful girl with dark hair and beautiful eyes, Ruby was holding her tiny hand in hers and she had a beautiful face Alex…  
Alex: Come with me Sam! 

Alex opened the door of the close room! Sam: are you crazy I´m not coming in there it will kill me?  
Alex: Do you think I would kill you?  
Sam look with a smile “NO” She walked inside the room… “What is this Alex?”  
Alex: What do you think it is Sam?  
Sam: Do I have a baby Alex and I don´t know it?  
Alex: Yes! Here name is Katy, and she is 6 month old she is gorgeous like Ruby and a very happy little girl!  
Sam: Oh! God how is the father Alex? I mean does she have a father?  
Alex: I don´t know who the father is Sam, I know you are her mother Sam and she is safe… we had to protect her and bring here away!  
Sam: Where is she?  
Alex: I can´t tell you, if you don´t have you full memories Sam I would but I can´t. I promise you I let Katy come here so that you can hold her and see her.  
Sam: OK! Alex I know you do your best!! She had another flashback” Sam do you love me I mean you are in love with a woman” Sam came back!  
Sam: I´m going to sleep Alex I´m not hungry anymore sorry she you tomorrow!  
Alex: Yes! See you tomorrow!

In the meantime Alex decided to make the surgery because she don´t wanted kids anymore and she was forgetting all the time to take the birth control pills!  
Alex: Dr. Wilkins I know is late but I would like to make the surgery soon as possible!

Dr. W: Yes! I will let you know when you´re date is Miss. Denver.  
Alex Sad thanks and but down the phone, suddenly the private DEO phone called!! “Yes Director Denver” Agent: “B5 space ship landed what should we do?” “Not now Agent let the passengers rest for tonight and I will be there tomorrow morning” “Yes Mam”  
Alex was hoping that they found Ruby and Imra safe, she was calm but excited to see Ruby again. Next morning Sam was really quiet!  
Alex: Are you mad at me Sam?  
Sam: Should I?  
Alex: Come on give me your best smile we going to work! I have a surprise for you I hope a really good one!  
Sam: Well last night surprise was good but I want Katy here with me!  
Alex: I promise you she will be here all the weekend Sam!  
Sam: Really!!

Sam stood up and hug Alex, she looked her in the eyes and kissed her softly” Sam: “I´m sorry Alex it so stupid why would I think you would like me like that?” “Hey! Did you have some memories that I was kissing you?”

Sam: NO! But I hear all the time your voice in my flash´s and your voice, speaks so softly in my ear! It feels like we are more than friends Alex!  
Alex: Well the kiss was a 10 and if you see that woman in your flash´s tell me, I will be very jealous if you find her at the end!  
Sam: Lol you are calm and I don´t know what to say Alex! Was I with a girl together Alex?  
Alex: Come on Miss. Arias we come late to work, and no I don´t know about a Girl! Lol I hope you dated a woman Sam?  
Sam: Sorry a Woman! Lol… And did you just say you are jealous Alex?  
Alex: Come on Sam we are late!!

On the way to the DEO Sam was looking at Alex with a smile on her face “Why would you be jealous Alex?”

Alex: You are smart, beautiful, funny and nice and don´t forget a great mother!  
Sam: “Blushed” Look at me a good mother? Ruby is not here because of me and Katy was taken away from me because of me!  
Alex: Katy was not taken away from you Sam, She needed medical service for a while she was born too quickly and she is half Alien!  
Sam: Is she still in a medical center?  
Alex; NO! And don´t try me to outsmart Sam!  
Sam: Shit Danvers! You are smart…  
Both: Lol, lol!

They arrived the DEO. Alex was pretending not to be anxious but she was waiting of good news.  
Agent: B5 wants to speak with you Director Denver.  
Alex: OK! I will see you in a moment Sam…  
Sam: See you later Boss!

Alex was looking at Sam, The kiss today made her happy and she was waiting more for come from Sam!  
Kara: You look at her as you will make her right here on the DEO panel!!  
Alex: Wow, what is Lena doing to you? You´re fantasy is pretty… scandalous Kara!  
Kara: Let´s go B5 is waiting…

Alex and Kara entered the space ship!  
B5: Hi nice to see you again 802 days for me!  
Alex: I bet here is 8 weeks and 2 Days?  
B5: funny as always! I should tell you what we found! Here Ruby is back in the stasis capsule but she will be ok!   
Kara: Where are the others?  
B5: Oh you mean… J´onn is helping the legions of Americans in another planet and Mon-El is with Imra in Titus she needed to rest!  
Alex: So tell me is she sleeping or in a coma?  
B5: She is sleeping and she will wake up soon you know we have a long time difference and she is half Human! She will age really quickly Alex!  
Alex: Winn bring Sam to the ship!

Kara and B5 where talking about what happened and how they found Ruby and Imra suddenly Sam arrived!  
Sam: Wow what is this?  
B5: My ship and I´m B5, I see you feel better our meeting last time was a disaster Miss: Arias!  
Sam: I like you! “Thank you Mam” B5 hold her hand “Come with me Sam” Her eyes where tiring up when she sow Ruby in one of the capsules! “It´s she Ok?”  
Alex: Yes! She needs a little more time to wake up!  
Sam: Thank you B5 and all your team and Kara, Alex I´m so happy!  
Kara: I´m happy to Sam we love all Ruby I miss going with her eating ice cream!  
Sam: We go all together to eat Ice cream promise!  
B5: Sorry but I must work now if you want to stay Miss. Arias you´re welcome to stay overnight!!  
Alex: I don´t think she will be able to do it. I have to be sure that she is not staying alone!!  
Kara: I could stay here tonight Alex! It´s ok do your work and relax Alex.  
Sam: Thank you Kara but I don´t want to stay here. She is sleeping I can´t do nothing for her and I will only being worried about all the night!  
Alex: Are you sure Sam?   
Sam: Yes! And thank you for the surprise Alex!  
Kara: You two are so cute together ups…  
Sam: You think so Kara?   
Alex: Let´s go back to work you two we have a City to Protected.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………

The days passed quickly and Ruby needed only the weekend to rest and awake from her hyper trip sleep! It was Saturday morning and somebody was ringing the bell door!

Alex: Sam, open the door!  
Sam: Good Morning hi Kara and… “A woman was holding a Baby”  
Eliza: Hi Sam nice to meet you and this is Katy your daughter. I´m Mrs. Denver! Eliza  
Sam: Denver like Kara and Alex…  
Eliza: I´m her mother here you´re beautiful daughter “Sam looked at her”  
Sam: She is so beautiful she looks like… her eyes are so dark brown like ruby´s and her hair, and her smile. “Hey! Beautiful baby girl I´m your mom” Oh I never thought to have another Baby but now I´m very happy!  
Alex: Hi mom, are you ok? How was your trip to Nacional City?  
Eliza: It was good and Katy was an Angel!  
Sam: Eliza, are you a doctor?  
Eliza: Yes I am Sam and I´m a mother of two wonderful daughters and one happened to be an Alien like Katy! So I´m more like a grandmother now but I know what she needs!  
Sam: I´m happy that she is with you Eliza and not in a Hospital!  
Eliza: Alex would never do something like that!  
Sam: Yee she is pretty amazing and kind!  
Alex: Well I promised to you and Mom Ruby is back…  
Eliza: O my god, where is she I must see here!  
Kara: Mom she is at the DEO she need time to wake up!  
Eliza: I don´t care Kara come bring me to her…  
Kara: OK! See you later Ladies and Baby.  
Sam: Wow! Your mother was excited to see Ruby and where did she meet Ruby Exactly Alex?  
Alex: When she was in the City, she run in to us at the Café Roma Sam! Easy… maybe you will find out in your memory´s soon. Sam: “Hold on Katy please I take a photo” Hi, baby girl!

Sam was looking at Alex and Katy she loved that picture “You look good with a baby in your arms Miss. Danvers” “Take that photo Sam I´ll think we should change the diaper” Oh yes…  
Alex was in Katy´s room and was changing her diaper “Fresh and clean princess Arias” Sam hear that she did not say nothing but her sensitive mind was telling her that Alex was hiding something from her! 

Sam: Alex how long can she stay here?  
Alex: I asked my mother to stay here and she will take care of Katy and Ruby so we can work! “I think, you are great Miss. Denver!” The only problem is we have no bedroom left and I sleep on the sofa!  
Sam: No way Alex! We can sleep in one room together Alex!  
Alex: I don´t think It´s a good Idea Sam, Ruby will see that, and think that we are together Sam!  
Sam: Ok! I sleep with Ruby in her Room then if you feel better!  
Alex: I feel better if you get all your memory´s back Sam…  
Sam was a little nervous, “Why is she so grumpy right now” Alex, I would like to date somebody!  
Alex: What? I mean yes…  
Sam: And because of you looking after me 24 hour it will not easy to have the normal conversations at table…  
Alex: Well I could sit in another table!  
Sam: And If She, him, would like to take me home you know for the night?  
Alex: Mm… “What the fuck is she talking about” that could be a problem?  
Sam: See, so the best would be we going on a date?  
Alex: You mean, Yes that will be the best… we are already at home if I take you… I mean the night!  
Sam: Lol, OK! Date tomorrow night?  
Alex: Yes!   
Sam: Hey! Katy I have a date tomorrow, good girl she is so pretty!  
Alex: Like her mom…

Sam blushed and Alex was walking out of the door… In the minute Alex walked out, Sam hat a flashback memory “Oh… a mistletoe you have to kiss her now Alex, she is waiting! We are pretty drunk Lena… Shut up Alex! Are you afraid to kiss me” Sam came out of the flash… “I kissed Alex? Is she the woman I dated? “Should I ask her tomorrow night or do we start a new thing between us?”

Alex: Hey! What is Baby Katy doing?  
Sam: She is sleeping and smiling…  
Alex: She, do that a lot Sam!  
Sam: How do you know Alex?  
Alex: Here I have a camera with pictures, see that´s Kara trying to change diapers, Eliza singing to her, she is always smiling Sam! Here you can have the camera to see other pictures Sam!  
Sam: Thanks Alex! “Alex kissed her on the cheek” and walked out of the room again…  
Sam: I have chills everywhere… Oh Alex you are so bad trying to keep secrets for yourself and I will find out soon…

Alex was making coffee and Kara and her mom came back from the DEO! Eliza was happy and Kara to! Sam came down but she wanted to hide to hear wat they have to talk that was not lady like but she was prying!

Eliza: Ruby looks good. I check all the vital signals and she will be Monday awake Alex!  
Alex: OK! Do we have everything for her new school Kara?  
Kara: Yes! Where, It´s Sam and Katy?  
Alex: Ps… She is up stars and she is so in love with Katy…  
Kara: Does she remember something Alex?  
Alex: Peace by Peace Kara!  
Eliza: When is your surgery Alex?  
Alex: Next week, Mom I´m only 1 day in the Hospital don´t Worry!  
Kara: You are smiling since we are arrived Alex!  
Alex: I have a date! With Sam and I´m happy she asked me, well since a have to look after her 24 hours she had no other choice!!  
Eliza: I hope she is not going to be so mad at you Alex if she will find out everything by time!!  
Alex: Mom, If I would tell her everything in one day after she was for 8 weeks sleeping and she was Reign and she did not remember anything: “Hey babe I´m your girlfriend, we have a baby together I love you so much ah… not to forget I´m the mother and you the father “Mother” It´s a Aline stuff we found out you are a mix´s of Aliens! I love her mom I would like she remembers us as a couple and family and not forget I´m doing the surgery not only for me!  
Eliza: No! I´m not telling you if you do the right thing Alex but I hope she will understand Baby!  
Alex: I mean she was not in to woman´s before she dated me Mom! She told me It´s was love at first said and I mean all the time we spend together with Ruby! I hope she will forgive me because I love her very much!

Sam went up again in Katy´s room. Her heart was pumping really quickly… The watch Alex Had was red!  
Alex: Something with Sam she is really… Alex, run up stars! “Sam, are you Ok?”  
Sam: Yes Alex! I had a flashback memory again don´t worry!  
Alex: What was it?  
Sam: Well I had like a fantasy more than a flashback… It was like I had sex with a woman.  
Alex: What? OK! I´ll think that was kind of a sexual stimulation in your cortex Sam!! I mean lot of woman´s has sex fantasy´s or daydreams!  
Sam: Lol, Alex why are you so sweaty?  
Alex: It so warm in here Sam!! I´ll go…  
Sam: Alex! Are you ok I mean…  
Alex: I need to go Sam now…  
Sam: Lol! “She knew that was not funny because it meant that she is the father, she was not angry but confused all the beautiful memory´s with Alex she hoped they will come soon she was sure from the beginning that Alex was more than a friend she was not happy she could not remember but she wanted to turn the game what Alex was playing off! “

Alex what are you doing you wished I did not hear everything you sad” Eliza came in!

Eliza: Hey Sam! Is Katy Ok?  
Sam: Yes! She is wonderful… Eliza? Is it ok if you look after Katy tomorrow night I have a date with Alex!  
Eliza: Of course!   
Sam: I´m looking all the time at her but she has something special her face she looks like I don´t know it will be funny if I would say Alex?  
Eliza: What? You think she looks like Alex Lol that´s really funny Sam… I would know if she looks like Alex!!  
Sam: Yep… It´s, Impossible…  
Eliza: Well in nature is but you know…  
Sam: Eliza Can I tell you something?  
Eliza: Yes of course Sam!  
Sam: I was hearing all the time what you were talking down stars!  
Eliza: I knew it… So you are not mad at us?  
Sam: No! I know why she did that… But I was pretty sure the first time she came to visit me she was more than a friend… So what is the story I´m the father?  
Eliza: Your body is pretty messed up Sam! You are kryptonian, Dexamites and Uttaryan and you had Red kryptonite in your blood mixed! One night Alex went to Kara telling the story what happened you were Dating about 3 month after the Christmas party and she told Kara that she had sex with you but not like always and she felt something different!  
Sam: O god did… I hurt Alex, did I…?  
Eliza: No! She wanted to! She gave you her consent but she had the feeling that you were not the same person it felt different and she was making love to another person! After 2 weeks she felt really sick and we found out she was pregnant all the doctors were worried because It was the first time somebody sow a pregnancy like that the baby was already in her like 3 month old so we knew the pregnancy was really fast, she had really big problems with her heart and organs but she survived!  
Sam: I´m so sorry what I did Eliza I did not know I mean… Why is Alex having a surgery?  
Eliza: She is worried about you! The doctors did not find a way to make any surgery on you. They find out that Uttaryans don´t care a lot with witch partner they have offspring´s with, so they can have a lot of sex without knowing how the mother is! The expert was telling us they could have about 6 kids in a year!  
Sam: OK! Now I understand she is doing it to protect herself not to being pregnant again?  
Eliza: First at all, she did not what that they cut you off like an piece of meat, second she is in love with you but one kid is enough and she will not survive the second one and we don´t really know when you have your Uttaryan cycle and how it works!  
Sam: Well it sound like Alex went true a lot with me! Why should she love me Eliza I´m a monster?  
Eliza: You are the kindest person I ever meet Sam, you are so good with Ruby and smart and the best you keep Alex away from danger she knows you don’t like her to be on the front!  
Sam: Lol… She so sweet, should I tell her that I know what´s going on Eliza?  
Eliza: NO! I would like to see her fight for this Sam! Oh see did fight for you Sam, Everyone in Nacional City, Was going to kill you but she step in front every DEO agent and Superhero! She had never let them hurt you Sam! She was even against every one of us to protect you!  
Sam: Ok! I will fight for this I have so strong feeling for her that I even don´t want to know what happened in the past I want new feelings Eliza and new memory´s!   
Eliza: Do me a favor Sam! Please no sex in till Alex had the Surgery Promise me!  
Sam: Promise Eliza! It will be hard I´m already on fire when she looks at me like that!!  
Eliza: OK! No details…  
Sam: Lol Sorry! Oh baby what´s wrong?  
Eliza: Hungry! I´m going to get the baby bottle!

Sam was happy she was still little angry at Alex but happy and Monday the family was with Ruby complete! She was waiting at Eliza to come up but Alex came in with the baby bottle!

Alex: Hey! Here is the bottle!  
Sam: Can you give her the bottle Alex? I would like to rest!  
Alex: Yes of course…  
Sam walked out of the room and with her superpower she was listening from her room!  
Alex: Here we go princess! You look really happy today to see your mom and I´m happy to! Katy I´ll thinking I´ll lover much more then I can´t describe and she looks sexy Jesus… did you see how she walks like a goddess! I don´t survive much longer If she does not remember… We going on a date tomorrow yes… give high five…  
Sam: Lol Alex…  
Kara: Hey oh she is so sweet Alex! Can I hold her?  
Alex: Yes! Super Aunt… Why don´t you have a baby Kara?  
Kara: A baby? I must find someone first Alex…  
Alex: What is that thing on your neck Kara I mean?  
Kara: Jesus you think mom did see that?  
Alex: Yes! Kara who is the lucky one?  
Kara: It´s oh my god don´t scream and jell at me Alex promise?  
Alex: Kara?  
Kara: Lena…

Alex mouth went down open wild “Are you insane Kara I mean are you a lesbian now, does Lena even like woman´s where you two drunk?”

Kara: Are you finished? It Happened stop. I don´t, Know Stop! We have to talk about it…  
Alex: OK! Well you have of course to talk about this but not with mom…   
Kara: Are you Insane, I don´t even know what happened Alex. But it was Oh my god I can´t even describe the words… Fantastic, Erotic and Orgasmic!  
Alex: Ok! No details please you have more sex them me and I have a girlfriend!!  
Sam: O my God Kara and Lena… Lol  
Kara: She don´t even know she is your Girlfriend and looks really hot!!  
Alex: Kara??? She is my girlfriend Lol  
Kara: Sorry I´m not in to girl just Lena Thank you…  
Alex: Is this like an attraction? Or you have deep feeling I mean you look really in love for me Kara!!  
Kara: I think we are in love with each other but now one will admit so we having all this beautiful night and at the next morning It´s like always! Best friends…  
Alex: I mean she is your best friend Kara maybe she is scared to lose you if is not working out and she is a Luther and her family is not really a fan form diversity! I mean the same was with me and Sam!  
Kara: I´ll think is time to clear things between us!! And can every one stop saying “She is a Luther”  
Alex: Yes but don´t stress her up she will block!  
Kara: How Alex?  
Alex: Make her feel she is the only girl in this planet and let her feel she is loved and she will stay your best friend even in a relationship! If you love her you must take the fear from her, like I did with Sam, when she was changing between Sam and Reign!  
Sam: She was in love with me even I was Evil? Oh my God… she really loves me… She knew all the time I could turn bad… anytime she was always in danger!  
Alex and Kara left the room Katy was sleeping and Sam came down to the kitchen to. Eliza was cooking and the girls were hungry!  
Sam: That smells good?  
Alex: Did you sleep you are awake already?  
Sam: Just a few minutes and I was thinking, were you want to go Miss. Denver tomorrow night on our date?  
Alex: Let´s she I like Chinese, Italian and Mexican!!  
Sam: Do I like Mexican? I´ll think we try Mexican…  
Alex: Ok!  
Eliza: Her we go I hope you enjoy your meal girls!!  
Kara: Thank you mom…

The phone was ringing” is it my” Oh sorry is Lena I´m in a minute back! Alex and Sam were amused about Kara being so nervous! “Yes I will Lena of course I tell them, yes I miss you to”

Eliza: Every think good with Lena?  
Kara: Yes she feels good and she was telling me she what´s to have a party and Alex and Sam are invited!! It´s next Saturday Girls…  
Alex: OK!  
Sam: I don´t know Kara I mean I miss her so much but…  
Alex: Hey, she was your Boss maybe she will know if you have a nice job or maybe she offers you the job again!!  
Sam: If she will could I have the job Alex?  
Alex: I´ll think you can have the Job and work like Kara in secret for the DEO!  
Sam looked at Alex her eyes were on fire…  
Alex: Sam, are you ok? “Yes”  
Eliza: Should you don´t ask the president first Alex?  
Alex: I take fool responsibility mom She is still working for the DEO and we don´t know if Lena, will ask her to come back to L- Corp!  
Eliza: OK! You know what you doing Alex let´s eat…  
The next day Eliza and Sam woke up early in the morning they were having fun with Katy in the kitchen and Alex came down really grumpy and tired.  
Sam: Alex, are you coming so grumpy like that tonight at the date?  
Alex: No! I did not sleep really good last night too much on my mind Sam…  
Sam: You should relax more Alex! I should give you the fool tried tonight…  
Alex, split coffee all over herself! What the F…? She looked at Sam… and Blushed   
Sam: Relax Alex Jesus… Lol  
Alex: Mom she is teasing me!!  
Elisa: She is not! She meant to be a good date and nice with you!!  
Sam: Hey! I meant the same thing see… “Oh she is so nervous, don´t worry Alex I will be nice to you and wait in till you want me really bad”  
Alex: “Oh she is really bad and she looks like the devil, I know you want me really bad Sam”  
Eliza: Girls are you not talking anymore…  
Alex: Sorry I go to take a shower mom…  
Sam: Bye! See you later” I wish I could come with you right now Alex”  
Alex: “Oh I wish she would come with me right now”  
Eliza: Sam? Sam… Hey I know is hard but you promised me to wait!! Ok I have never had to have a conversation with a woman for this before and It´s kind of funny but you think to keep your sexual feelings for you?  
Sam: Sorry… No! I promise I´ll don´t touch her but yes it is funny Lol Ok I promise I bay some condoms… O my God, Do we really talking about this right now that´s insane I mean I´m a woman!!  
Eliza: Yes! With Alien DNA!  
Sam: Sorry Eliza I will promise you… god I don´t even what to see that thing coming out of me?  
Eliza: Well, I could imagine that must be disturbing for you!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All the day long Alex and Sam had fun playing with Katy Eliza was relaxing on the terrace with tee and books! Sam was so more in to Alex every minute she was spending with her felt like home and family! Alex wanted so bad to kiss Sam!

Kara: Hi ladies!  
Alex: Jesus Christ Kara! I would like to live much longer and not die on a heart attack!  
Kara: Sorry Sis oh my little angel I´m your baby sitter tonight…  
Sam: Kara you look good with a baby on your arm!  
Kara: Maybe on day now I´m the good aunt…  
Alex: Yes! The overprotective aunty Jesus let her bread Kara?  
Sam: Let her, you should go dress up for the date?  
Alex: Oh, Yes we have a date… I´ll go first see you Kara…  
Kara: She is so happy!  
Sam: Kara you don´t need to keep any secrets I know pretty much was going on…  
Kara: Oh thank god Sam! I`m so sorry I make a promise to her!!  
Sam: If she had told me on that day, I would not have Believe her, but now I like to tease her Lol!  
Kara: You know about you know… That thing… I mean your extra bonus in you…  
Sam: My purple light what ever?  
Kara: Yes! Exactly” That´s what I meant”   
Sam: I know, I´ll be careful and I´m going to wait…beside that I would like to know how did we really became a couple Kara?  
Kara: You were at my party” Christmas Party” And Lena told me you kissed Alex under the Mistletoe” and after a while seeing each other you kissed Alex on the football field at Ruby´s game, where every parent was looking at you two and the football trainer Miss. Abigail was really in to it, you realized that Alex was more the just a friend and you made my nights like “ My sister is Hot and Sexy her kiss are like soft cotton” I mean really Sam you were like on fire girl! Alex was worst she is my sister talking with me about my best friend that was too much…  
Sam: I did even know I was in to woman´s Kara?  
Kara: No you are not but you were in Alex you words: I lover so much, and the night I spend with her are like haven I can´t stop thinking how she touch me” Well I did not want to know any details how good my sister is in bed!  
Sam: I´m so sorry Kara lol, lol I go now to change! “Oh my god”  
Kara: Bye, have a nice evening Sam… Yes O my God that´s right… Oh… Katy you have two crazy mom´s good that I´m here…  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alex and Sam changed and they were looking stunning both Sam came out of a beauty fashion magazine and Alex was hot has hell!

Kara: Wow are you going to a date or a cat walk?  
Sam: Date Kara!  
Alex: I mean she is my date I should look nice!  
Eliza: Holy moly you two look really what is the word Hot…  
Alex: Mom?  
Sam: Let´s go…  
Kara & Eliza: Bye!   
Kara: I don´t think the make it till at home to fall in to each other mom!  
Eliza: O Jesus Kara please they are not …  
Kara: No! But you know…   
Eliza: I´m not moving tonight in till they go in separated bedrooms!  
Kara: Ok! Lol good luck mom…  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Alex was turning the music a little lauder in the car, Sam was really nervous and she wanted to touch Alex so badly!  
Can you turn the music a little lauder Alex? ”Yes”89.0 “I make love to you” Alex: “Oh no next one”93.7 I Wanna sex u up! Alex: What the F**k”100.2 “Beg for It” Alex I´ll think I turn the radio off!

Sam: Lol why?  
Alex: Let´s talk about how nice the day was today I mean did you enjoy playing with Katy!

Sam was thinking “I would enjoy playing with you right now” Yes it was very sweet I missed so much time with her how old is she really Alex?

Alex: she is born in march last year and now is nearly march so she is one year next week but in human life she is 6 month old! Mom could block her DNA system nothing dangerous she will grow normal like humans beside she have the same powers then Ruby and you have!  
Sam: Well I´ll lover so much she looks more like her father?  
Alex: Ye I don´t think so… beside I never meet him…  
Sam: Ah… probably just a one nightstand I´m really bad maybe I had sex when I was Reign!  
Alex: NO! I only sad I don´t know of any father not that you are a slut!  
Sam: Miss. Denver Lol…

Alex and Sam arrived at the Mexican restaurant.  
Diego Owner: Miss. Denver and Miss. Arias it´s a Long time I´ll see you here! I have a nice table for you two!  
Sam was wondering…” Ok I like Mexican”  
Diego: Have a nice evening, ladies!  
Alex: He is so nice, every time we came here.  
Sam: We have spent a lot of time eating we two?  
Alex: Yes! And many other things!  
Sam was looking at Alex “I bet we have”   
Sam: I like to drink red vine Alex, I´m aloud, to have alcohol, Doctor Denver?  
Alex: Yes of course… you know you need more than one glass to get drunk Sam!  
Sam: Lol yes I´ll never understand why!  
Alex: By Kara It´s the same! Sam, will you consider, to work for Lena if she asks you again?  
Sam: I don´t know Alex I mean I like working for you but is too much 24 hours a day Working and leaving together!!  
Alex: I´m sorry Sam! Order…

Sam looked at her “ I don´t mean it like that Alex” Let´s be honest Alex if I would say I have feelings for you and more than a friendship and we were together would you like me to have you around 24 hours I mean we need some space at the end of the day!

Alex: Ok let´s see if I would be together with you. I would not even, could take my eyes of you I would take my job not seriously… And no you are right it would not work without space in the relationship!  
Sam: OK! That was a statement Alex! I have the feeling you could not take your eyes of me the first day I sow you!  
Alex: That´s not… yes is true I´m a bed lair…Lol you are so beautiful Sam!  
Sam: No! You are Alex and not only outside all of you…  
Alex blushed Ok! Dinner is coming…  
In the time a beautiful friend from Diego an Italian singer Luisa was present for singing and it was really nice the music she sang a few songs, but the last one was for her beautiful wife! Sofia…  
Sam: She is singing for her wife Alex…  
The music started and Sam was holding Alex hand…  
Music…  
You looked inside, my fantasies and made each one come true  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I know I`ll never love this way again  
So I keep holding on before the good is gone  
I know I´ll never love this way again  
Hold on………………………………………

Bravo! Everyone was applauding!  
In the meantime Sam had all her memories back she felt so released that she fall in tears, she walked to the restroom and Alex followed her!

Alex: Hey Sam! What´s wrong?  
Sam looked at her” Babe I missed you so much, she kissed Alex deep and hard” Alex and Sam were pretty much without oxygen!  
Alex: You remember all of it…  
Sam: Every single minute with you Alex! I mean I was teasing you a little but I did not know everything I´m so happy Babe!  
Alex: Me to Sam I love you and I missed kissing you really that was really hard “Sam kissed her again” Alex: Babe slow down… please! You make me really fancy!  
Sam: Oh yes sorry babe! I know but I missed kissing you to…  
Alex: Let´s go back to the table! Alex walked hand in hand with Sam out…  
Diego: Miss. Denver you enjoyed the Music?  
Alex: Wonderful Diego a miracles voice your friend!  
Diego: I know she is so good and pure!  
Sam: She was…  
Diego: You would like to have Café or something else Miss. Arias!  
Sam: Espresso and You Darling!  
Alex: Tee please!  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Alex and Sam were holding hand all the time looking at each other not a trace of air was passing between their looks.  
Diego: Dios mio, amor puro, fuocoso, “Caramba”  
Sam: Diego gracias la quiero mucho y mi vida!  
Alex: Yes the same whatever she is telling I´m in!  
All: Lol 

Alex and Sam had a beautiful evening and walked out from the restaurant to the car.

Sam: Alex could you bring me please to Ruby and let me sleep there for tonight and the rest of the week because if you bring me home tonight I will not resist a second without you in my arms!  
Alex: I could bring you to Ruby… But I can´t because I would sleep with you there and it will be not really nice in front Ruby kissing you all the night!

Sam looked at her you are so bad for me Alex “She kissed her and pushed her on the car door, she could not control her feelings”

Alex: This is bad really bad that you will take a cold shower when we come home!  
Sam: Yes I will, I do but now can we kiss” Oh babe I miss you so much” Alex: You think we can try to drive home Sam? “Yes maybe in two minutes?” “Alex kissed her really wild oh… Shit that´s bad I want you babe really bad” “Sam please don´t let me even think about it Alex Oh lord what the F**k is this?”  
Alex: Yes! That´s the thing what got me pregnant! Lol  
Sam: That´s so No! No! Down… come on is this for real Jesus go to sleep!  
Alex: Don´t look at me like that it´s real… and Ice will help you let´s go home! Lol  
Sam: Not Funny Alex!! It hurts…  
Alex: think at something what turns you off!  
Sam: at the moment everything turns me on!  
Alex: Ok! Pillow Princess you will better be good tonight because Eliza is waiting with a gun if you coming in my room!  
Sam: That was easy it worked! Lol  
Alex: O my god! Lol Let´s go…  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They came home and they looked pretty amazing, holding hands kissing each other…  
Kara: Mom, look! Oh that is pretty too much!  
Eliza: Jesus they don´t going to…  
Kara: Yep! I told you so! Oh they are coming!  
……………………..

Alex: Hi you two, still not sleeping?  
Kara: I´m going bye! Ciao Sam…  
Sam: Ciao, Bella Lol  
Eliza: Did you have fun girls?  
Sam: Yes! Babe I go to bed see you tomorrow “She kissed Alex”  
Alex: Good night Darling!  
Eliza: Ok! Did she know you two are a couple Alex?  
Alex: Yes! She knows and we are really happy beside! She is Ah… under the shower Lol!  
Eliza: Lol, you look good baby! And tomorrow Ruby can come home.

Alex was talking with her mother what a wonderful night she had and what happened in the restaurant and that she is happy that Ruby comes home tomorrow.

Eliza: It will be nice if Sam could go back to L- Corp I´ll think is too much for you two if you work together and live and two girls!  
Alex: Yes of course we talked about it but It´s Sam´s decision and Lena´s I can ask Kara if she put a good word for Sam! I´ll go up stars mom I´m tired!  
Eliza: Alex you go to bed!  
Alex: Mom I´ll go to bed and if Sam comes in my bedroom I told her you have a gun!  
Eliza: Alex, Lol go… 

They days were passing by Ruby came home and the first days she was scared living with her mother but they spend more time together walking with Katy and talking about what happened. Alex gave them time to come near again. A perfect day to do family staff but Alex had her appointment with the clinic!

Eliza: Should I bring you to the clinic Alex?  
Alex: No mom!  
Ruby: You will stay long away Alex?  
Alex: NO baby! I´m coming tomorrow home and I have to rest two days longer!  
Sam was holding Katy did not speak very much she was scared and sad that Alex was doing this.  
Sam: Alex, are you sure you have to do this? I mean is your body and I´m really scared darling!   
Alex: Sam we have talked about this it´s ok babe don´t worry!  
Alex walked out of the door “See you tomorrow ladies”

She was driving to the clinic and she had now the feeling she must go to DEO first, she did not know why, but she arrived at the DEO! “What the F**K” why am I here? Winn run out of the DEO…

Winn: Good you are here it worked!  
Alex: Winn?  
Winn: Come with me Alex B5 what´s to speak with you Alex before he goes back in his time zone!  
Alex: OK! I don´t know what is all about and I have a date!  
………………………………………………………………………………………….

B5: Hey! Alex I see I called you in time and you had not your surgery it would not be a good decision Alex!  
Alex: What are you talking about B5, how do you know?  
B5: Alex! I´m from the future… Here look that´s your heart Alex you see this point on the screen you would die if you do any surgery at this time line, lay down I make you problem go away it would take two seconds don’t worry !  
Alex: OK! Thank you B5!  
B5: I have the feeling you need something else Alex I told you I was working on something and I found the key you need!  
Alex: A key I did not lose any key B5?  
B5: O sorry not a door key Alex! DNA Keys are very complex Alex but I found some interesting details easy at the end!  
Alex: For your brain B5!  
B5: Was that a compliment… thank you! So you really love her and you would like to be intimate with the kryptonian woman?  
Alex: Yes! Alex blushed!  
B5: Ok give Sam like 1 minute… Sorry! Oh she is on the way she is really worried Alex!  
Alex: What, who…  
……………………………………….

Sam: Alex what happened?  
Alex: Sam? I don´t know ask that wired Green (Orig. Is B5 Green) Man?

B5 looked at the two like always with that face, and told Sam and Alex everything about the matter of the heart surgery, Sam passed out. B5 hold on her and put her on a bed!  
B5: It will take 5 minutes Alex she will not remember this happened and she will have a health life as a woman.

Alex: What are you doing with her?  
B5: I´ll absorb her Uttaryan DNA she will still have her second genital inside but she will not thing about it anymore and it will not come out anymore! Uttaryans have no cycle Alex they are sexual nymphomaniacs! The good is she has only 13,222% in her DNA!  
Alex: Oh!  
B5: Oh! Hey! Ayla   
Ayla: B5 and this must be Miss. Denver! Hi I´m Lightning Lass, member of the legion  
B5: She helped me with the DNA Solution!  
Alex: Thank you both!  
Ayla: To bad that Miss. Aria is not any longer an Uttaryan, you could have a lot of fun with her!   
Alex: Sorry?  
B5: Ayla! You are from “Winath” your body in not compatible for pregnancy, and Miss. Danvers and Miss. Arias are a couple! Sorry Alex she is always… I´ll think on this planet you call it a “Slut”  
Alex: OK! “Alex though a hot Slut”

B5 was a little worried because Ayla put an eye on Alex and she had a superpower what could be manipulation of any brain and she was one of the most beautiful woman´s on the Universe!

Sam: Hey! What happened babe!  
Alex: Everything is good Sam “Alex kissed her” B5 can I take Sam home now?  
B5: Yes don´t worry everything is good!  
Alex and Sam went back home and Ayla was thinking how Alex was her type of woman Ayla was Bisexual! B5 looked at her all the time but he could not read her mind!  
B5: Ayla don´t whatever you are thinking to do let Alex and Sam live a good life together, you can have every other woman on this planet Ayla please!  
Ayla: Ok! She has that energy inside she makes me want her!  
B5: If you want we have showers on this ship Ayla…  
Ayla: OK! Bry keep calm and I´m not a slut she is Hot! Lol  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alex and Sam where driving home and Alex was worried about Sam…  
Alex: Hey! Babe how are you feeling?  
Sam: I´m good, just tired and you I mean you had just a heard surgery…  
Alex: Well now I´m good but B5 scared me to dead thinking I could had died on the surgery in the clinic good that he is here, but I don´t even know how he can do all the mind thinking!  
Sam: I like him, he talks funny! Lol “The phone is ringing” Hi, Yes! Ok we are coming, Lena? Ok Ruby, see you in a few minutes!  
Alex: What?  
Sam: Café Roma, Ice cream with family and Lena!  
Alex: Lena! Sam everything is good, I think the best I told you now Kara and Lena have something going on and I don´t really know if they are like a couple or friends with benefits or insane!  
Sam: Lol Alex, It´s ok your mother will not kill you…  
Alex: Why me Sam? I only told Kara to look after Lena not to hook up with her!  
Sam: I mean maybe is more between them I mean I worked for Lena and I was her best friend at college it is not the first time she had something with a woman!  
Alex: How do you know?  
Sam: Alex please we had a lot of fun in college and no! It was not me…  
Alex: Jesus you scared me, your and Lena´s lesbian encounters are the last thing I want to hear right now!  
Sam: Babe… Lol  
Alex and Sam arrived at the café Eliza was in the park in front playing with Katy and Ruby Lena and Kara were sitting drinking coffee!  
Alex: Hi ladies!  
Lena: Sam, Alex nice to see you again!  
Sam: Hi Lena, Kara!  
Paolo: Miss Denver, Arias!  
Sam: Paolo per me un espresso grazie e per Alex un Cappuccino!  
Paolo: Si! Miss Arias.  
Alex: How many languages do you speak?  
Lena: Spanish, Italian, French, German and English of course!  
Sam: You remember!  
Lena: Of course I remember you are the best CFO I had! I would ask you if you feeling better if you would like to work for me again? I promise you I´ll give you more free time and we have a children and family daycare in the building after you left!  
Alex: Hey! Good news Sam…  
Sam: Should we talk about it first Alex or not!  
Lena: Take your time and if you want your Job is waiting for you!!  
Sam: Thank you Lena!  
Kara: So are you two ready for the party?  
Alex: Yes Saturday at 20:00 pm at L- Corp!  
Sam: It sound more like work Lena? It maid be more like a work party!  
Lena: Yes! But is a presentation of a new Medical Center for cancer we need donations!  
Kara: Well maybe Sam can help she knows all the big fishes are coming on Saturday!  
Sam: Ok! If I can help I will!  
Paolo: Signore!  
Sam: Grazie Paolo!  
Alex: I want to know how French in my ear sounds Babe!  
Sam: Well wait in till tonight lol  
Kara: O god you to get a bed…  
Lena: Kara why they are so sweet together!  
Kara: Sorry I have to go to Cat.co, see you later!  
Lena: Why? Wait… F**K!  
Sam: Babe I´ll go in the park to see the girls, see you in a minute!  
Alex: OK! Lena what´s wrong with Kara?  
Lena: I… I… Just let me say I never meant to hurt your sister, but It´s happened and I´m sorry!  
Alex: What is with my sister?  
Lena: We had Sex Alex and now it feels all so complicated, we acting at home like to strangers, and we don´t talk anymore like before, she is always running away, she don´t calls me back!  
Alex: Did something happened after you had sex with my Sister? “Well first it was not one time”  
Lena: Not really I had to go two days away for the new medical center Jack is the chief physician but nothing important more than that!  
Alex: Is Jack not you´ re ex fiancé Lena?  
Lena: Yes but Kara knows I told Kara he invited me to sleep in his house but how cares I slept in another room Alex!  
Alex: How cares I mean I don´t know if Sam would like to see me talk to Maggie even on the phone! And you slept in Jacks house!  
Lena: Do you think she is jealous Alex?  
Alex: What the F**K you think Lena I mean It´s clear something is going on with you two and I don´t mean only physically? I mean she seems to be in love with you Lena!  
Lena: I love her to, and It´s not really easy to admit Alex but how do you think I explain my family this now Alex! They are waiting for me to marry someone how is like my family, a complete asshole and Anti everything with diversity!  
Alex: Look at me Lena I can help you to take any decision but don´t put Kara true this cut and let her go or love her without any fear she is worth it Lena!  
Sam: Babe we should go Katy needs the Bottle and Ruby needs to do some school work, Lena see you Saturday!  
Lena: Yes Sam bye Girls! Alex, see you Saturday…  
Alex: Yes! Lena safe your friend ship our get all in! You have no choice!

 

Lena was ready she will make this decision soon and she decided to go to her mother, she did not care anymore, about the Luther´s and the sick way they behaved! She loves Kara and she will have the guts to talk with her mother. Lena drove to her mother and was full of energy!

Albert: Mrs. Luther your daughter is here!  
Lillian: Let here come in Albert!  
Lena: Mother I must talk to you and is very important!  
Lillian: Something to drink Lena a scotch maybe! “Yes” Tell me what´s wrong please any Aliens stuff support I´m not helping you!  
Lena: No mother just a talk between Daughter and her Mother. I´m in love with Kara…  
Lillian: Lol, News in the Luther family! Well she is a woman and I mean is this a joke Lena!  
Lena: No! You think I´m coming here to see you and telling any jocks mother, I only want you to know I don´t need your blessing mother!  
Lillian: No! Lena you don´t understand, you think I´m against every think?  
Lena: Well yes!  
Lillian: No! I tell you something, are you happy with Kara, yes it seems so and you have all the five yeas a beautiful friendship and she know everything about you! I´m not against Gays and if my daughter is happy with a woman fine but Kara is not human!!!  
Lena: Mother are you insane you are saying it´s ok with me being gay and you invent the excuse of telling me Kara is an alien?   
Lillian: Not only an Alien she is Super Girl!  
Lena: I don´t believe this I would know if she is an alien and she had told me I´m her best friend and we love each other!  
Lillian: I told Kara more than two years ago you will don´t forgive her darling and I´m sorry for you to destroy you´re hope of a relationship but you should date somebody like more passable for the family! Like a human…  
Lena: Stop Mother I don´t believe you, I can´t Bye!  
Lillian: Was nice to see you again Lena…  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lena run out of the house shocked and mad, her feelings were mixed! She drove home she wanted to talk with Kara she was furious! Lena did not see the red traffic light and crashed! The people were looking somebody called the ambulance she was brought to the hospital!  
The nurse decided to call somebody on the phone Lena had with her and she called the last number Lena called and it was Miss. Susi Wilson her secretary!

Nurse: Good evening, I´m calling from the Vally Paradise Hospital we have a patient here Lena Luther, she had a car accident!  
Susi: Oh my god! How is she?  
Nurse: Well she is in surgery! Are you related Mam?  
Susi: No! I´m her secretary!  
Nurse: Please contact her parent!   
Susi: I will… Thank you!

Susi was in shock she called Mrs. Luther! Hello Susi Wilson, I need to speck with Mrs. Luther is an emergency!!  
Albert: One moment please!!  
…  
Lillian: Hello, the secretary of my daughter, what can I do for Lena now?  
Susi: Mrs. Luther your daughter is in the hospital Vally Paradise in surgery she had a car accident!!  
Lillian: Jesus! Thank you for calling me Susi, I´m on my way… “She put down the phone”  
…  
Lillian Luther my daughter had a ca accident where is she!

Nurse: She is still in surgery Mrs. Luther, Please take a sit in till the doctor comes out to talk with you Mam!

Lillian was really worried and she knew it was her Fault. She diced to call Cat.co to talk with somebody how had, Kara´s number!  
Cat-co: Hello!

Lillian: Hello I´m Miss. Luther mother I need the number of Kara Denver is important!  
Cat.co: We can´t not give any Numbers of any our employers out Mrs. Luther! Miss Denver Is the Chief at Cat.co her security is…  
Lillian: Fine! “She put the phone down” She asked the Nurse to give her the phone off her daughter!  
Nurse: Here Mrs. Luther!  
Lillian: There it is! “She called Kara” Kara here is Lillian Luther, Lena is in the hospital Vally Paradise! Hello Kara?

Kara was so quick that even Lillian had put down the phone by the time…

Kara: What´s wrong, where is she?  
Lillian: She had a car accident Kara and I´m sorry It´s my fault I told her you are Super Girl…  
Kara: You did what?  
Lillian told Kara why she told Lena of her! She told Kara everything and Lena telling her that she is in love with her!  
Kara: I don´t know what to say she will hate me!!  
Lillian: I think I did a big mistake Kara! She was the first time happy!  
DR: Mrs. Luther your daughter is fine she had really luck! She had a fracture of her left leg 6 weeks plaster and she will be new!  
Lillian: Thank you doctor! Kara let´s go to see if she needs something!  
Kara: I´ll go she will not want to see me Lillian!  
Lillian: Do you love her?  
Kara: Yes!  
Lillian: Than come with me…   
…  
Lillian: Hi Lena! “Kara Hi Lena”  
Lena: Two of my favorite persons right now, let me alone I don´t need to see you right now!  
Lillian: Lena I know you are pretty angry and it´s my fault but let Kara explain why she did that!  
Lena: I´ll give you two minutes and then you can vanish…  
Kara: I love you!  
Lena: OK! That´s all… Your finish Bye! “She turned her face away”  
Kara: Superman, Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah, Lillian… Overprotection, fear, fear to lose you all this thinks, the people talking to me she is a Luther “Lex Luther sister” but I knew you will be mad at me! I know you would like to look at that wall in till I´m gone but you cannot make the sound of you crying out of my ears” go away!” Do you know how many Aliens live here Lena?  
Lillian: 10.000! “On earth 1.2 Millions”  
Kara: Perfect… she knows why not, each one wants to kill you and not only you Lillian! You to Lena and all the members of the Luther family! How do you think I can do my work if everyone knows that you are my Girlfriend! And don´t tell me you would not tell anybody Lena! How many local people live in Nacional City Lillian?  
Lillian: I think 60.200 maybe and let me think yes they what to see us Luther dead!!  
Kara: Thank you! So you can tell me now if only 10 persons know I´m Super Girl and you are my Girlfriend how should I live without you if you are dead Lena? If only one tells the news I´m Super Girl every Alien and person would know how to defeat me Lena you are my kryptonite!   
Lena: I´m mad at you but I understand!  
Kara: You are mad! I´m mad at you, Shit you scared me to dead look at your leg and what the hell was that why Jack? “Lena Kissed Kara to let her shut up” Ok!  
Lena: I promise you I never sleep again at Jack´s house!  
Lillian: Ok you two next week at my house Lena we must speak about you two in private!  
Lena: Mom is this… I mean you like Kara?  
Lillian: If I would kill her I already did… I like Kara but she needs another fashion taste!   
Lena: Mom?  
Lillian: Kara thank you to take care of her and for all the times you saved her!!  
Kara gave Lillian an affectionate hug…  
Lillian: Ok! See you next week baby! Kara, see you next week!  
Lena: Mom, I love you see you next week… “Love you to”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kara Kissed Lena… Lena: Now we have a problem Babe tomorrow is the party and really is important do you have any powers like healing?

Kara: Darling do I look like a space doctor? “No you look beautiful” Let´s call Alex and Sam I think Sam can do this she know all the important people!  
Lena: Jesus I´m such an Idiot!  
Kara: Hey! You are not but you will never ever drive a car again! I fly you or you call your driver…“ Alex it´s me Lena Is in the Hospital?!  
What the F**k happened?” “She had a car accident and we need help for the party so Sam must do this is very important” “ I´ll give you Sam here” “ Kara don´t worry I did such events before tell Lena to call Miss Wilson I´m at 9:00 Am in the office” Kara Thank you Sam Bye!   
Kara: You must call Miss Wilson to tell her Sam is there about 9:00 Am babe!  
Lena: Yes my, Phone?  
Kara: I´ll think your mother have the phone! Lena: “Shit! Ok no I remember her number wait +***-***-****!” Ok! Hello Miss Wilson, hi yes it´s me Kara, yes she is Ok she will not be able to come at the party tomorrow but Miss Arias your Ex CFO is coming tomorrow morning at 9:00 Am she know how it works! Yes I tell her bye!  
Lena: Thank you Darling, can you please tell me again how much you love me and I´m your girlfriend?  
Kara: Shut up kiss me… “She kissed Lena softly”  
Nurse: Mm… Miss. The visitor time is up…  
Lena: She is not a visitor Miss she is my Girlfriend!!  
Nurse: Well I let her stay 10 minutes longer than is time to go Miss!  
Kara: Thank you! “My Girlfriend” That´s sound good…  
Lena: I will miss you so much Kara!  
Kara: Me to beside, she sad that I should go but you know what? I let the window open so maybe Super Girl can say Hi later!  
Lena: Kara? Ok!  
Kara: Love you see you later Babe…  
Lena: I love you to… Bye!  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

DEO house in the woods!

Alex: Are Ok Sam?  
Sam: Just a little excited for tomorrow!  
Alex: Babe you can do it with close eyes, you know your job and you are great…  
Sam: How I I become so lucky with such a beautiful smart woman like you?  
Alex: Ask that young lady there?  
Ruby: Me?  
Sam: Ruby what did you do?  
Ruby: Maybe I pushed you under that mistletoe! Mom you could even take eyes of Alex!! Jesus, thank me!  
Sam: “Hugged Ruby” Thank you… the best daughter of the planet.  
All: Lol   
Ruby: Mom you can sleep in Alex room I stay by Katy!  
Sam looked at Alex both “Yes” Ruby I go to sleep good night Mom´s!  
Sam: She sad Mom to you!!!  
Alex: Yes!  
Eliza: Ladies she you tomorrow I have work in my room thank you Alex for bring me some work from the DEO!  
Alex: Mom It´s only just that you not get bored!   
Eliza: Do I look bored Alex in this family is always action Jesus “First Kara, Sam and Now Ruby, Katy” Love you girls…  
Sam & Alex: We to mom… Lol  
Sam: It´s pretty much for your mother all Alex!  
Alex: My mom loves being around all of this Sam don´t worry she tells me if it´s too much!  
Sam: Ok! Miss. Denver I should go to bed you coming?  
Alex: Sam, I must show you something, come with me…  
Sam: Where are you…?

Sam and Alex went to a place in the woods near a lake 5 minutes from the house a small cottage was in front of Sam!

Sam: Is this all from the DEO! I mean the house the lake and the woods and this beautiful cottage in front of me…  
Alex: No! This is the only detail you have not in your memory!  
Sam: What do you mean?  
Alex: This is the house I bought for us before you became full Reign. This was my present for you after the engagement party! But you did not come back after Katy was born in till 3 month ago!  
Sam: How long is that Alex?  
Alex: Monday one year!  
Sam: I´m so sorry Alex…  
Alex: Come with me Look Kara helped me and Ruby…  
Sam: What is this? It looks nice Office and small kitchen, bathroom and a bedroom!  
Alex: This is your cottage free kids zone and Alex free Zone!  
Sam: Why?  
Alex: I did not know if you will remember me or Ruby and Katy, but I would had gave you the chance, to have freedom to maybe feel more yourself and not like a stranger! I would have taken you as my assistant or baby sitter only to have you near me for a period of time! I don´t know what I was thinking but I was really scared of losing you!  
Sam: Well I´m here and I will not go anywhere I remember why should I not! You are the best what happened to me Alex! Ruby and Katy are my life but you are my heart my quiet spot the love of my life… And really that bed seems like it was never used I´ll think we must try if it is cushy!  
Alex: Oh! Yes we should…  
Alex: Alleluia… lol  
Sam: Yes! It was about time… Lol

Sam and Alex had a really beautiful night together without any distraction! Sam was happy to have such a generous Girlfriend, in the morning Sam left the cottage early and Alex was still sleeping it was 8: 00 am and she knew she would see Sam later at the party! Alex wake up and she was feeling so good! “Wow the night was really long poor Sam she must be tired!” Lol She called Winn!

Winn: Good morning boss!  
Alex: Hi Winn I need help!  
Winn: What kind of help Alex?  
Alex: Can you please ask Sam if she needs help with the Party at L-Corp you are IT you know maybe you could help her with the donation staff…  
Winn: Ok Boss I will call her in a minute bye! See you later!  
Alex: Thank you!  
Alex was going to the house, she walked in and her mother was looking at her!  
Eliza: How was your walk Alex?  
Alex: Walk?  
Ruby: you went for a walk with mom this morning?  
Alex: Yes we jogged and walked! Is Sam still here?  
Ruby: NO! She left 5 minutes ago Mom!  
Alex: Mom that´s sound real good Baby!  
Eliza: Should we go to visit Miss Luther, Sam told me she is in the hospital?  
Alex: Why?  
Eliza: She is Kara best friend I mean I want to see if she needs something!  
Alex: Ok let me call Kara!  
Alex goes up stars to call Kara…  
Kara: Good morning Sis! I´m by L- Corp with Sam “Love you Baby and your brother Winn loves you to”  
Alex: Tell her me to! Kara you have a big problem Sis, Mom knows!!  
Kara: What?  
Alex: Lena and you she knows I´ll don´t know how, but she what´s to visit Lena she is worried!  
Kara: I´m in two minutes there Sis!   
…………………………………………………….  
Kara: Good Morning Mom! Hi Ruby, my little Angel “Kara kissed ruby in the front head to”  
Ruby: Aunty Kara is Lena Ok?  
Kara: That´s new Aunty! Yes she will be soon home Ruby! Mom, do you have, two minutes for me?  
Eliza: For you and Alex always Baby! Come let´s walk Alex is in the house, Ruby look after your sister!  
Ruby: Yes Grandma!  
All: Lol  
Kara: Mm… Mum, I am in Love!  
Eliza: Well that´s wonderful Kara! Do I know him?  
Kara: Well, I´m living together with the person and I love her, and is not an experiment and I´m not gay I mean maybe I don´t know But is just…  
Eliza: Lena!  
Kara: Yes! I really don´t know how it happened mom I was only in love with guys in till now…  
Eliza: Stop baby! Are you in Love? You have the feeling she loves you to?  
Kara: Mom we love each other!  
Eliza: That´s the only thing I´m caring about Kara! Woman, Man how cares important you are happy!  
Kara hugged her mother “I´m happy Mom”  
Eliza: Now we go all together to see your girlfriend I mean she is your girlfriend Kara?  
Kara: Finely Yes! Let´s go!  
Alex: Kara, are you still alive?  
Kara: Yes! I mean mom is not like you! “Are you insane, Kara?”  
Eliza: Girls please I´m not from yesterday Jesus! I love you both like you are but not when you two argue!  
Both: Sorry Mom!  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Denver- Arias girl gang arrived at the hospital!

Lena: Hi! Girls “Kara kissed her in front every member of the family” “Kara your mother?”  
Eliza: Hi Miss Luther! “Lena please” Do you feel better today?  
Lena: Now Much better! And good news I´ll can come out Monday! I have to rest but better at home than here!  
Alex: Don´t worry Kara can stay without you two days longer!  
Kara: That´s not true… I can´t!  
Ruby: Lena, can I put my signature on your plaster?  
Lena: Yes! “Aunty Kara Loves Lena” By Ruby Arias…”<3  
Eliza: Wow, Picasso Lol  
Lena: Eliza would you like to join us next week to meet my mother at dinner Friday at 19:00 Pm, I would love it!  
Eliza: Of course, but I don´t know If Lillian would like to see me! Because of Jeremiah!  
Kara: Mom maybe she is changed! We ask and I let you know!  
Eliza: Yes why not! What about Ruby and Katy?  
Alex: Mom, Ruby is all most 15! I´ll think we can let Ruby look after Katy for maybe 30 minutes and I´m at home like 19:30 pm!   
Eliza: Yes I forget that my granddaughter nearly 15 is!  
Ruby: Yes! And that Thing with the walk jogging this morning was a complied lie Alex!!!  
Alex: I swear Ruby! “Blushed”   
Kara: No! Look you are red like a chili paper!  
Alex: Kara!!!  
All: Lol  
Kara: Ok Babe see you later, “Lena no, you go at the Party and you look that everything goes well please darling I will feel better” “Kara Kissed Lena Ok! Boss”  
Lena: See you all on Monday Girls “Babe see you tomorrow Love you”  
All: Bye Lena!

The Girls went back to the House and Kara went back to help Sam and Winn with the preparations. Sam looked tired but good she was full of energy she loved being back to L- Corp and her old work colleges. It seemed that Sam never left her position everyone was working hand in hand to make it work!

Sam: Ok! Everyone prepared for tonight?  
All: Yes Boss!   
Winn: I have a potential list of Rich donors her and this are the top 10 ladies and gentleman!  
Sam: Ok!   
Susi: Catering will be here at 17:30 PM! And this is the Singer for tonight Sam Mrs. Luisa Tasso!  
Sam: Ok! Oh that´s a good friend of Diego Mendez!  
Susi: Alex called Diego and the singer offered to come tonight, just for you and Alex!  
Sam: I must say she is so lovely! “Susi, Luisa?” No! Alex…  
Susi: Ok!  
Kara: I will help to my best work to report this event!  
Sam: Ok! Let´s go and have till tonight a little rest and guys thank you!  
Sam and the other were changing for the evening Kara, Sam and Susi where at the Luther beauty salon and to Luther fashion Shop! Kara was excited, Susi was just normal as always, Sam did not know what she would wear.  
Kara: I like when you are wearing black Sam, But that dresses Is really Wow! Alex will pass out trust me.  
Sam: Is this not, to sexy, open all over the back, in front a V and Red!  
Susi: That looks so good on you Sam!  
Sam: Ok! I put this on… Kara you look good tonight are you changing your style?  
Kara: Yes maybe it time not to look like a school girl anymore…  
Susi: I like your style Kara!  
Sam: Alen, alors apportez cette robe adresse merci!  
Alan: Oui, Madame Arias!  
Sam: Is something for your Sister Kara…  
Kara: She will love it the color is beautiful!

It was nearly 19:30 PM everyone was waiting for the Investors and donors to come at the Gala Party at the end, Sam was looking to find her beautiful Girlfriend and finally she came in!

Sam: Wow you look stunning Alex I have no words!  
Alex: I… You look “She missed the breath” You look as the most beautiful woman on this planet Sam!  
Sam: Try not to pass out babe!  
Alex: Sure I´m fine “She kissed Sam” go I´m fine I will look at you all the night!  
Sam: Love you! See you later… “Try to look at me decent”  
Alex: Always darling… Lol

The Gala party was getting fuller and Alex and Winn were having a few drinks Sam gave Alex the permission to drink for tonight she will drive home! Suddenly a woman came in everyone was looking at her, beautiful dress, fire red hair, was walking like a goddess you could don´t keep eyes away from her. Kara was looking “Well that is a hot chick” Winn could not close his mouth “I lost my brain Jesus she is hell” Alex “Guys are you to Insane close your mouth Winn you´re drooling”

Winn: She is coming here Ladies!  
Kara: You know her Alex?  
Alex: I don´t know she looks familiar…  
“Hi I´m Ayla Ranzz” She pushed Winn and Kara on the side and looked at Alex “Nice to meet you”  
Alex: I´m Dr. Alex Denver! “Alex walked away”  
Ayla hold Alex hand! “Are walking away from me?” Alex looked deep in her eyes… It was happened Ayla manipulated her brain!  
Alex: No! You want to drink something?  
Ayla: Red vine Dr. Denver!  
Kara and Winn were looking! “No, that´s not good Winn, what the Be Wax is she doing?” Winn: “Why is your sister getting all the ladies Kara?” Kara: “Winn?”  
Alex: Red vine for a beautiful Lady, are you free to dance with me Ayla?  
Ayla: Only free for you Dr. Denver!  
Alex and Ayla were dancing It seemed that Alex brain was complete burned out by the beauty of the mysterious woman! Sam came to say hello and looked at Kara and Winn “Who is that Woman?”  
Sam: What´s going on here Winn? How much did you drink with Alex?  
Winn: We had two beers and then that woman came around I don´t know maybe Alex knows her?  
Kara: Yes! I think from College…  
Sam: Ok! She is a friend It seemed they were about to kiss! “What the Fuck they are kissing”  
Kara: O no, no… Is just Oh…That´s more than Kissing! Alex… “Alex looked at the three and seemed not to know them” Alex walked away with Ayla…  
Sam: Is this for real I can´t believe it!  
Kara: Sam she is not like that, something is with the other woman wrong!! I´ll go after her…  
Sam: Yes, and tell your sister to fuck herself bye!  
Winn: Sam wait she is not like that… Sam? “Alex is in big trouble”  
Kara walked after her sister but it seemed that Alex and Ayla vanished “How could they vanished so quick Oh Alex you are in big trouble with Sam”  
Winn: Sam is really angry did you find Alex?  
Kara: Something is really wrong Winn how could she do this to Sam?  
Winn: Never Kara! I worked now more than two years with your sister she would never be so cruel and she loves Sam more than her life!  
Kara: I must found her Winn, see you later!

Kara tried to find Alex, in the meantime Winn went back to the Gala, Sam was furious but seriously enough to do her work in till she comes home and Talk with Alex what happened she thought that Alex should having any explanations for what happened! Maybe she was together with her in the time Sam disappeared! She could not find a way to think of something else then that kiss what, Alex did shared with that woman!  
In the meantime it was 2:00 AM Sam was really tired and went back home “Flaying” Winn brought Susi home they bond at the party and Susi asked him to stay for the night! When Sam arrived home everything was quiet she looked after Ruby and Katy they were sleeping, she looked in Alex room she was not in her bed she was furious… She mad such a noise that Eliza woke up!

Eliza: Hey! Sam?  
Sam: Sorry Eliza, I…  
Eliza: What´s wrong Sam, why are you crying…  
Sam: Alex, she left with another woman, she kissed her in front everyone at the gala party and I don´t know what´s going on?  
Eliza: I can´t believe this Sam, it must be a joke Alex would never ever do something like this, I know my daughter she loves you, why should she risk this beautiful relationship you to have, two beautiful daughters!  
Sam: I can explain either, it was all perfect she came at the party it was all ok, she drank two beers with Winn and then this mysterious woman came around and she kissed her, Where is she now I mean…  
Eliza: You think she is with that woman together right now?  
Sam: If she is, I have nothing more to say, and nothing more to hope for our future I don´t want to hear any excuses from her!  
Eliza: Sam?  
Sam: Good night Eliza…  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eliza, Kara and Lena were really worried Alex did not come for days at home even one call. The DEO was in alert the Director was evanesce, Winn and Valquez were working together to help finding Alex, but it seemed she was not on this plant! Sam was worried to after one week and she thought she is blown!

Lena: Sam why should she do something like that? I mean look at me I feel better after last year, she was worried and send Kara to look after me! I mean she is kind, generous and caring. Look at Ruby she is worried she loves Alex even Ruby sad she would never do something like that!  
Kara: Sam something about that woman was not right, Alex sad she thought to know her… I mean can you remember have seeing her too somewhere?  
Sam: I mean, if I thing now the day Alex should have her surgery… She was in that space ship with B5!  
Kara: What?  
Sam: What was her name Lighting Lass!  
Kara: Oh! Shit… I´ll see you later I go to DEO…  
Lena: Hey Sam, let´s hope Alex is OK!  
Sam: I´m going to kill her… If she did something with Alex!  
Eliza: Hey! We don’t know if she is that person Sam! Let Kara clear that up…  
Lena: I mean Kara will kill her! If she touched Alex!  
Sam: We are two…  
Eliza: Nobody kills somebody!

Kara went to DEO! Winn looked at her when she came in she was furious and went straight to B5!

Kara: B5!! Where is Alex?   
B5: I know you are furious Kara I don´t know what Ayla did with her I can read her minds she can manipulate persons and she was really in to your sister Kara! She used her powers I´m sure!  
Kara: Fine how should we explain this Sam! You remember she was Reign and I swear Bry If she turns evil because of that woman Alex will kill her! Well where could she be Bry?  
B5: Anywhere Kara? She could be in a basement and let think Alex she will be in paradise!  
Kara: Jesus…

In the meantime Alex was trying to escape from a basement! Alex knew perfectly that the woman was Lightning Lass at that gala party not really at the first moment but in the morning when she woke up! Her love was so strong for Sam that the manipulation of Ayla did not work! Alex deceived Ayla and was able to lock her up in one of the basements rooms!  
Ayla: Let me out Denver!  
Alex: You are such a bitch, why you alien think always to win! I mean you thought you got me! You are not even my type Ayla. You feel good in there Ayla how is your eye feeling and your ribs?  
Ayla: How is this possible I manipulated your brain Alex!  
Alex: For two seconds, I swear if Sam is going to leave me or worst you coming to hell with me Ayla!  
Ayla: You want to go home Alex?  
Alex: Yes but without you Ayla! And I´m really happy that your powers are useless in here! You need a lot of sun Ayla!  
Ayla: Let me out Alex!  
Alex: Of course not… You should stay in prison you kidnapped a Federal Agent and an ally Ayla!  
Ayla: We are in Italy Venice Alex!  
Alex: What the F**K! I feel tired I have still this dress on and I did not shower for a week and I´m really pissed, I let you out I hope for you that I come home safe! I´m hungry and I miss my family…  
Ayla: Promise I will never mess with you again, and go back to my time line and never come back!  
Alex: Ok! Wow you really look horrible Ayla! Sorry for your eye…  
Ayla: Shut up! I never want to see you again in my life! Let´s go I need sun to have my full powers!  
Alex: where did you put the key! Oh Jesus I have to puke!  
Ayla: If you had sex with me you had find the key Alex!  
Alex: I´ll think you should visit a space sanitarium! Bring me to my family and go as fast you can fly!  
Ayla was really fast with her promise…  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
The DEO had something on the radar…  
Winn: Who is that? Two Flying homeless woman´s they look like they did not have a shower for years!  
Valquez: Director Denver?  
Alex: Yes!   
Winn: You smell like shit and you look terrible Alex!  
Alex: Ayla come with me now!  
They walked true the DEO everyone was looking at the director what happened with her…  
Kara: Oh my god Alex, I´m happy you are alive… You smell like mustiness… You what did you do to my sister?  
Alex: Look at her what do you think it happened Kara?  
B5: I told you Ayla not with Alex!  
Ayla: Let´s go B5 I promised Alex we are leaving… I take a shower let my arm go Super Girl!  
Alex: Let her go Kara she had enough from me she needs medical support look at her…  
Kara: Well maybe she needs some more… go before I bit you up Ayla!  
B5: What happened, Alex?  
Alex: I remember waking up in a basement at 1:00 Am and Ayla was kissing me, I punched her on the face and punched her in till she begged me to stop and a looked her up in a room but I could not find the keys and I put a chair to block the door! What are her powers Bry?  
B5: Electro magnets and Manipulation but without sun! She must charge energy… But the manipulation you are human Alex that´s not possible!  
Kara: I mean Alex is really in love Bry!  
B5: Beside wait a minute… It could be possible! 000%13,332+K+U+D+H (112#112)1000100010010) = chance to be immune 99.9% Alex your pregnancy was a help! Aliens with same powers as Imra, Ayla or Uttaryans cannot be manipulated and you absorbed one power from your daughter immunity of manipulation!  
Alex: Are you kidding me Bry! Do I have a thing like Sam?  
B5: NO! Only one that and it is good that it worked! I would say is better I bring Ayla back to the league and she should be prepared to have full response for what she did!  
Kara: I hope she will be punished Bry!  
B5: That decision is up to Mon- El he is our Boss, he will punish her but I don´t know how for sure!  
Alex: I wish you good luck and say hello to J´onn and the others!  
B5: I will take care, see you in another time line ladies!  
Bye!

Alex took a shower before going home she looked terrible, Kara was waiting for her sister! “Are you ready Alex?”   
“I´m coming”

Kara: Should I fly you back Alex?  
Alex: No! I driving and you should come with me…  
Kara: I´ll think is the best I tell her to wait in the cottage at you because Mom is really worried and Ruby to!  
Alex: Sam?  
Kara: She is worried and really angry at the same time I should go now and tell her what happened and mom and you can be alone with her at the cottage!  
Alex: Ok! Yes maybe is better…  
Kara flow away, “Hey boss you look better here a coffee and a sandwich” “Thanks Winn, was Sam pissed?”  
Winn: I sow Reign long time ago and she was close to blow up like her but she was the day after really sad and worried, I mean Alex that was not your fault if that Alien is crazy enough to mess up with you! I mean did something happen that you regret and you can look Sam in the eye!  
Alex: No! Of course not thank god, but I can´t imagine what she felt the last days! I´m going Winn…   
“Winn thank you for everything you did a good job here with Valquez!”   
Winn: Boss, take your time, go in holyday relax we have all under control here!!  
Alex: Hey!

Kara arrived at home with good news, everyone was happy Kara explained what happened and Sam was more than happy not because Alex did may hade have something with that woman because she was safe! Kara told Ruby that Alex maybe will came tomorrow home and she will have a checkup at the DEO! Ruby was ok and played with her sister in her room!

Kara: Alex is coming home now but she don´t fell to see everybody in ones she is going to the cottage Sam!  
Sam: Ok! I´m waiting for her there!  
Kara: She did not have food for about a week you should cook something Sam!  
Sam: I kill that woman!  
Kara: She is already in another time line Sam, she will never come back and she will be punished for what she did with an ally!  
Sam: See you tomorrow morning!  
Kara: Be kind Sam, is not her fold…  
Sam: I know don´t worry I love her too much and she has forgiven me many things Kara!  
Lena: What you mean Sam?  
Sam: I was not nice to her long time ago and she has the passion to wait for me Lena!  
Lena: Sam, this is the number from my personal private jet and the number from the atoll resort in the Maldives you should go with Alex on a holyday!  
Sam: I talk to her… Thank you Lena!  
Lena: We are friends Sam! Maybe not long but I feel we are really close…  
Sam: Me to Lena!  
Eliza: I hope she feels good Kara?  
Kara: She feels good you should have seen that Alien! Lol  
Lena: You sister is a bad Ass!  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Alex arrived at the cottage she saw Sam inside, she was cooking. Alex felt nervous but she was happy to see her beautiful Girlfriend in the house waiting for her! Alex heard was biting fast…

Sam: Hi babe “She hugged her and kissed her deeply”

Alex went down on her knees and she reaches into the inner pocket of her jacket and hold Sam´s hand!  
Alex: This ring is yours Sam I´ll asked you long time ago if you would marry me I ask you again Miss. Arias will you marry me because I can live without you and I´m really want to leave a normal life with my beautiful family and I´m really tired of this alien stuff for a while… I need to be alone with you for more than one night…  
Sam had tires in her eyes… “Yes I want marry you Alex, you are my life”

Alex: Good because I´m very hungry and I would like to sleep and take a bath again and hold you in my arms forever… “Sam kissed Alex, sit down, we eat and we take a bath together and we go to sleep and I hold you in my arms babe”

Alex and Sam had a nice dinner together and went to the bathroom Sam fill the bathtub she went first in so that she could hold Alex to feel save in her arms!  
Alex: I missed this Sam…

Sam: I remember Alex we did this a lot it was like a spa after had worked 10 hours by L- Corp!  
Alex: Have you thing about working again by Lena?  
Sam: Yes! I would like but at my terms It´s will be 1 day yes and 1 at home Saturday and Sunday free! Lena will do the same and L- Corp is at the weekend only online active! Winn is a really good friend Alex!  
Alex: Yes but more like a brother! I bet he helped you to go true this week Sam!  
Sam: Yes! He is with Susi together…  
Alex: I knew it he likes her… Lol he Deserve to be happy!  
Sam: I deserve to have a kiss…

Alex turned her head and kissed Sam softly Sam “Let´s go to bed Sam”  
Alex was really tired but she wanted to have sex with her fiancé she did not care if she was tired! Alex had Gave Sam, the feeling it was the first time they ever touched each other and the rhythm of the night was really high “Alex don´t stop I´m coming babe… Sam came really hard and cried Alex name out” The two woman fall asleep after a while they caresses each other softly.  
11:00 Am Alex woke up Sam was talking with Lena and Kara in the small cottage and she Hear a voice calling her…” Alex, Mom… It´s me”

Alex: Hey baby Girl!  
Ruby: Can, I come in…  
Alex: Wait a minute I put my T- shirt on and my jeans…” Ok come in, Hey baby how you doing?”  
Ruby fall in Alex´s arms and hugged her strong “Don´t ever scare me lake that again”

The door was open and the girls looked at the picture of Ruby crying over Alex being back safe!  
Alex: Hey baby girl, I´m Ok! I was only doing my work safe the world of sycophantic aliens…

Ruby: Did she hurt you Mom?  
Alex: No! Your sis saved me Ruby “Some powers she gave me when she was in my belly”  
Ruby: Oh… we are now… Ps… 5 with power in the family!  
Alex: Ps… Yes but don´t tell anybody!  
Ruby and Alex: Lol “Good morning ladies and kissed Sam and her beautiful princess”  
Lena: You feel better Alex?  
Alex: Yes I´m more than good look at us family we are all happy! Kara is happy and Sam and the girls! “Mom” Eliza came in…  
Eliza: Oh my god Alex I was so worried for you baby!  
Alex: I missed you to mom… I want you to take two weeks of mom you look tired and pale! You to Lena and Kara!  
Eliza: I will Alex, I go back to Midvale, I´ll know Sam already told me you go in holyday and take the girls with you!  
Alex: No you don´t understand Mom you and Lena and Kara to how should we marring without the family?  
Kara: No! Is this for real congratulations “Lena wonderful” “I´m, so happy for you´ re two”  
Sam: Eliza you would able to relax and we four look after Katy and Ruby is a teenager and she has a boyfriend now!!   
Alex: How that kid with blond hair Andrew?  
Ruby: He is a friend “School friend”  
All: Ok! Lol  
Ruby I mean I like him but he is really scared since you told him you are a federal agent!  
Sam: Alex? Pour boy he is really nice and Ruby is 15, what did you say to him?  
Kara: I know she use that a school for me… I wonder because I never had a date at school! She sad to everyone they would come to hell if they looked at me before they will become 18! But her face was diabolic!

Sam: You go tomorrow at the soccer game and you will tell Andrew that´s not true and he could go with Ruby at the movies or at the Café Roma! Alex I mean it!  
Alex: Ok! I will but…  
Sam: Babe… “Sorry Ruby”  
Ruby: I really like him Mom, he is very nice…  
Lena: We should take Andrew with us!!! Lol  
Alex: After he had 1000 Dates with my daughter! “Alex” Maybe in the summer holydays!  
Ruby: Thank you Mom!

Everything was like Alex pictured in her future and everyone was happy, the holydays were perfect Alex and Sam married on the beach at the atolls resort, Lena invited Winn and Susi to stay for the weekend of the wedding Ruby was the happiest young girl on the Planet! Eliza put her heart in peace her two girls were happy and in love both the time passed by after two years of being together Kara and Lena diced to get serious with the wadding plans! Eliza and Lillian where not best friends but they had an arrangement between them two for the love of her daughters!

Kara: Good morning darling did you sleep well…  
Lena: Yes! And the best parts, is waking up in the mornings and see in your beautiful face Kara!  
Kara: You are so sweet with me babe!  
Lena: Kara I would like to have a baby after the wedding!  
Kara: Yes! Can we do the honeymoon first… and talk when we coming back from Italy!  
Lena: Yes! Lol “I love you” “Me to” Kara kissed Lena softly the door open wild Good morning Girls!  
Lena: Mom did you hear something about knocking on the door?  
Lillian: Babe I sow Kara kissing you more than one time and everywhere…  
Kara: Good morning Lillian!  
Lillian: Hi! Let´s start to plan the wadding Eliza you can come in they have close on…  
Kara: Oh my god Mom?  
Lena: Nobody knew were here beside Susi!!!! It was Winn of course… Mom can you go home we coming in one hour promise… Make it two hours!  
Eliza: We should go Lilian they are coming to your house!  
Lillian: Two hours to come (Cum) shower and close on and not a minute longer!  
Kara: Oh my God did she really, sad what I´m thinking!  
Lena: I hope she won´t control our sex life forever… I´m not in the mood anymore!  
Kara: Me to, let´s go shower…  
……………………………………………………………………………………..

At home Lilian was waiting with Eliza and two of the best wedding agency and the best wedding dress maker the City to do the best wedding that everyone had seen in Metropolis Lena was born there and her mother wanted to have the wedding at the same church she married Lena´s father! Kara was Ok with that because she did not care where only cared to have peace between the family´s! They arrived in the house of her mother the resident Luther house in Nacional City!

Albert: Miss. Luther, Denver… Follow me!  
Lena: Yes! Babe, be calm it´s only a meeting… What the F**K? Mom…  
100 dresses all for Kara and Lena to try on and Eliza was so happy, to see her daughter calm!  
Kara: Do we have to try all them on I´m faster than you Lena…  
Lena: Don´t even think to use any of our powers Darling!  
Lillian: Rush we have not time to wonder… Jesus!

Lena and Kara tried all day long the wedding dresses on in separate rooms at the end they found each other the one they loved! It was time to select the invitations cards and the restaurant they would have the wedding dinner and music, the color of decorations! Lena and Kara went back home at 1:00 Am!

Lena: I´m tired Kara she is killing me!  
Kara: She is not, it´s the first time she is doing with you something together and not always negative!  
Lena: Yes I know but it´s so intense!  
Kara: I´ll show you what intense is… Kara went down on her fiancé “Lena was holding the pillow tight on her “Kara… I… Oh yes right there that´s good” they had a really long night of energetic sex!  
Lena: You try to kill me to Kara “No Lol”

Alex and Eliza was working together at the DEO again, Ruby was in a private college for DEO Agents kids and Sam was CEO at the L- Corp and Katy was already 2 and half years old and with Sam at L-Corp´s Kindergarten Sam could take her all three days with her at work! Everyone was happy that the wedding was near!

Lena: Sorry Sam I´m late… Kara!  
Sam: It´s Ok! I told you take your time Alex sad it´s ok if a stay longer…  
Lena: Jesus my mother is stressing us out, I´m mean a liked!   
Sam: Your layer called for the adoptions forms papers for Luther-Denver!   
Lena: O yes i forgot about that!  
Sam: You not you speak only about that Lena! I mean take your time is a child and a lot of work!  
Lena: I know and Kara seems not be so quick with her decision to adopt!  
Sam: I mean Kara is Super Girl! You are a lot of work and a child to worry with the name Luther at the end! She loves you she is just worried look what happened two weeks ago they tried to kill you again!  
Lena: Ye! I mean I know what you mean Sam! But I love the idea to have a family like you have look at you! Every time I see you, you´re like the sun shining…  
Sam: Well that because of my beautiful wife and the rest is a lot of work I mean beside Ruby she is now in college!  
Lena: Well go home now I take care of L-Corp!  
Sam: Ok! I´ll go and pick up Katy and go home… “By don´t forget tomorrow and Sunday you and Kara turn to babysit Katy, Eliza is going at home for the weekend and I have my beautiful wife for me alone!   
Lena: Yep shut up in two weeks you are my sister in law and I don´t want to hear what you do with her! Kara comes to pick Katy later at 20:00 PM Bye!  
Sam: Lol… Bye!

Sam picked up Katy and drove home where Alex was waiting.

Alex: Hey! Babe “She kissed Sam” Hi Katy!  
Katy: Mom look I made a picture…  
Alex: That´s me, Mommy and Ruby Grandma, your aunts how is this older woman Katy?  
Katy: Grandma!  
Sam: Katy you have only one grandma baby!   
Alex: No! That´s not true babe…  
Katy: That´s Grandma Patricia!  
Sam: How is this possible? How do you know my mother name Katy?  
Katy: I can see her sometimes in my dreams and she is not very health mom…  
Alex: Sam, call your mom, I mean we don´t really know what kind of powers Katy has and I mean…  
Sam: I did not call her for year´s darling! Ok I will now…  
…  
Pat: Mrs. Arias!  
Sam: Hi Patricia It´s me…  
Pat: Sam, how you doing It´s been a long time I hear you! Are you Ok!  
Sam: Yes! Patricia are you Ok are you sick our hurt something!  
Pat: I had problems the last 4 month with depression and my eyes are not so good but I´m ok Sam!  
Sam: I´m coming to visit you with my partner and my daughter!  
Pat: Finally you coming with Ruby she must be 17 now Sam?  
Sam: Yes but is not Ruby she is at college It´s Katy the younger one…  
Pat: Ok! Is your partner good to you and the girls?  
Sam: Yes Patricia! Not like Ruby´s father don´t worry! We are coming tomorrow is it ok for you?  
Pat: Yes! See you tomorrow  
Sam: Bye! Babe, call your sister no babysitting on the weekend!  
Alex: Already called! “Sam does your mother know I´m a woman?”  
Sam: Well she knows I´m coming with my partner and I don´t care what she will say!  
Alex: That´s sound like fun…  
Sam: Don´t be nervous! If she don´t like you we drive home again…  
Alex: Ok! Let´s do some preparations for the trip! Katy you are going to see your grandma tomorrow!  
Katy: I know fantastic…

At the next day early in the morning Alex was driving to Sam´s mother she leave outside the City very isolated a lot of forest and in a beautiful cottage! They arrived…  
Alex: Wow It´s nice here!

Sam: Yes if you are not a teenager… And your school friends live all in the City! Come she is waiting Alex!

Toc, Toc!

Pat: Hi Sam come in this is Katy hello she is cute and this must be your friend!  
Sam: Actually! This is my wife Mom Alex Denver!  
Pat: Nice to meet you Alex, come in feel like at home!  
Alex: Nice to meet you to Mrs. Arias “Patricia… Alex”  
Katy: Here grandma a present for you…  
Pat: that´s so nice a photo from your mom´s, you and Ruby! “Ruby looks like you Sam and Katy more like Alex”  
Sam: Yes! Alex is Katy mom but she has something from me to so she is our daughter!  
Pat: That´s funny Alex looks somebody I know from college when I was senior, his name was Jeremiah Denver and his later wife name was Eliza Slater!  
Sam: That´s Alex Mom and Dad!  
Alex: I can´t believe this…  
Pat: Than Alex I meet you before I´ll think 1989 you were 6 month old I´ll think!  
Alex: You are a Bio- Engineer?  
Pat: Scientist… I did not work anymore for the government after I found Sam! I found her the same year but she was in hibernation so I´ll think maybe 10 years but she was a baby when I found her! So she is from 1989 to!  
Sam: You never told me that Patricia!  
Pat: Yes you came here one time and asked me if you were an Alien, Well it´s long time ago and know is time to forget what happened! Are you hungry Katy?  
Katy: Yes! Spaghetti… And ice cream…  
Pat: OK!

Sam was with her mom helping in the kitchen and Alex was playing cache with Katy outside they had a lot of fun Alex was playing more like Agent strategy with Katy but she had fun…

Sam: Oh my god she is so a kind!  
Pat: Who Katy?  
Sam: Alex!  
Pat: She loves you! I saw that in her eyes like she was looking at you!  
Sam: Are you not angry that she is a woman?  
Pat: Are you joking no, of course not better than that asshole you dated Sam, he was a pig!  
Sam: Could we talk not about him when Alex is here Mom!  
Pat: Of course Sam! Is Ruby in a private college?  
Sam: Mom Ruby is different than other girl´s in her Age! She is half Alien and Katy to! She goes in a DEO school were Alex´s works. She is the Director of the DEO, Eliza works there to!  
Pat: You work still At L-Corp for your friend Lena Luther?  
Sam: Yes Mom!  
Alex: Hi ladies we are pretty hungry!  
Pat: Two minutes Alex. You want vine or bier?  
Alex: Water, Coke… and Katy water “Babe have you seen my phone?”  
Sam: Yes here! “Alex, Kara we are ok, Yes she is very nice with me, she you on Monday” Bye!  
Pat: Thank you for the compliment Alex! How long are you together Alex?  
Alex: 4 years with interruption!   
Pat: Why? It was not because you being a woman…  
Alex: No! It was an Alien problem!  
Sam: Mom do you remember seeing News about Reign the world killer?  
Pat: Yes! A very bad Alien!  
Alex: Well she right in front of you!  
Pat: Are you kidding me? Are you ok now Sam?  
Sam: Yes everything is ok! The DEO fund a way to cure me! It was a really hard time but I mad it.  
Pat: I´m glad!

The ladies were eating and were having fun, Patricia was a really funny lady and Katy was happy to see here mom´s holding hands! Sam and Alex decided to go for a walk and Katy was by her Grandma Patricia taking a nap!

Sam: Darling I most talk with you about something…  
Alex: What you look so sad but not only today babe! I mean I noticed you are sleeping more and eating less…   
Sam: I don´t feel really good the last days and I made an appointment by DEO!  
Alex: Should I check on you babe? I mean I´m a doctor…  
Sam: Alex you are my wife… I would like if it´s another Doctor just in case is bad news!  
Alex: Sam, you are ok! I mean you are Kryptonian!  
Sam: Alex I´m mixed with other species… Alex I want you to adopted Ruby in case something is wrong with me babe!  
Alex: Sam? You talk like you already know what wrong with you! Babe, please tell me…  
Sam: Your mom, have no test results yet but is something to do with the air on earth!  
Alex: No! No! You have Daxamiter in your DNA! It´s going slow but you will not survive here…  
Sam: That´s why you mom pretends I´m going next time with B5 away, But I will not!  
Alex: Yes you will Sam, I don´t let you die here…  
Sam: If you love me you will and let´s wait in till the results to talk about it but promise me you do the adoptions paper soon Alex!  
Alex: Yes of course, Monday as soon as possibly!

Sam kissed Alex really passionate! “Let´s walk back Babe and not make that face” They walked hand in hand back. Katy was wake. “Mommies I made a picture” Alex looked at that picture sitting on the sofa!

Alex: Me, Ruby, You, Your Grandmas and your Aunts and a flower… Where is your Mommy Katy?  
Katy: Mommy is the flower!  
Sam: I´ll thing we know now what one of Katy power is Alex!  
Alex: She is a child and I can´t not, I´m not going to accept this Sam….” She walked out of the house crying”  
Pat: What´s wrong Sam?  
Katy: Mom is sad! Mommy is a flower… She is going to leave soon…  
Pat: What is she talking about Sam?  
Sam: I will die and I´ll don´t know when but it´s for sure it will brock Alex Heart! Katy has some powers from me and more, she told me you were sick, but see meant me. She can see in the future Mom!  
Pat hugged Sam! “Baby I´m so sorry”  
Sam: Mom, promise me to help Alex you are a strong woman!

To be continued…


	2. More than just friends (Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be a good mother for the Girls and not to let my feelings drag my fear, anxiety to lose Sam forever, like I thought before all the Reign story started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we need just more than hope to solve the problems so I tried to find some help from others ( Crossover) team helping Alex and her Family out!  
> I hope you like it!

More than just friends (Family)   
(Chapter 2)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Some decisions were made Mrs. Arias moved to National City to look after Ruby and Katy, she moved in the little cottage in the wood. Sam was working by L-Corp but not every day she was feeling really sick. She could not move anymore from home and we were really worried about her conditions and mental health. Eliza was really happy to have company at the evening but most of her time she was at the DEO!

Lena was working day and night together with Winn to find a way to build a capsule like in the ship of Brainiac 5 and Winn had the brilliant idea to put Sam in hibernation until there were no other remedies. It was fine for me and the girls had no choice or they would lose their mother, I was confused between hope and how long it will take to cure Sam again.

Eliza and Lillian were working also day and night to find a way to purify the air after Lena and Kara bombed National City, because of the invasion of the Daxemiter evil Queen “ Mon-El mother” The air was polluted for 100 years that´s why Sam was feeling sick she has some Dexamiter DNA and she was slowly dying!

I tried to be a good mother for the Girls and not to let my feelings drag my fear, anxiety to lose Sam forever, like I thought before all Reign story started.

In the meantime Kara tried to find some members of the Justice league based on earth Mon-El send few of them to look after the evil Aliens in the world. J´onn became a list with names and human ID from Imra before they left the last time for Titan.

Finally the day was near Winn and Lena prepared everything to put Sam in the Capsule, I was about to lose my mind but I knew she will not get in there if I was not strong enough to keep my feelings together.

____________________________________________________________________

Alex: Babe don´t worry we find a cure, I promise you!  
Sam: Promise me only one Alex, you look after Ruby and Katy, that´s the only thing, that´s count right now Alex, you are Ruby mom now!  
Alex: I promise Sam! “Alex kissed Sam” I love you Sam…  
Sam: I love you to…

Ruby was saying good bye and Katy to, both were really strong good girl´s. Ruby ran out of the special room built only for Sam, she was crying really hard and Susi Winn´s girlfriend tried to comfort her with softly words.

Eliza and Patricia also greeted with tears on the faces and Lena started at the end to be emotional to, we tried to wait for Kara but we did not know when she was arriving at the DEO. Lena decided to begin with the Hibernation process and Winn was looking at all monitors if it was working!

Lena: Alex and you all should go out now, we need to do this alone Alex!  
Alex: Ok! “Sam try to hold on and find me in your dreams baby, I will be there look for me”  
Sam: I will baby, I love you…

___________________________

Lena and Winn started to do the process…

Eliza and Patricia went back home with the girl´s and I was sitting in my office trying to find something to do, my nerves were at the end, how should I live without her? I wanted children but not the way it is now. I promised her to be strong, I will be for her, Ruby and Katy, I will…

In the meantime Kara was by Wonder Woman they were not really good friends anymore because of Kara join the DEO and the titans ”Imra´s Family” Kara was as a young teenager she meet Diana the first time on Themyscira the amazon land paradise Island!

Diana showed Kara how to fight beside Alex later at the DEO was Diana like a big Aunt for Kara!

Kara: Hey you! Nice to see you again…  
Diana: Hey Blondie, I´ll think you need something, why should Kara Denver be here in Washington DC  
Kara: I know you are still angry at me for join the Titans but Imra is my friend and Mon-El to I´ll don´t know what happened between you and Imra´s Family but we need your help!  
Diana: Kara It´s ok what do you need you look pretty hopeless…  
Kara: Diana you have Superhuman healing forces other than Kryptonian, Can I ask you if you would please give me some blood from you to make some tests at the DEO?  
Diana: Are you insane Kara? I mean I Love Alex like a sister but my blood for some tests…

Kara looked at Diana really sad

Diana: Sorry Kara, tell me first what´s going on?  
Kara: My sister in law is really sick…  
Diana: Wait Sister in law “Alex is married? With a Woman, Drusilla was right saying Alex was in to Girl´s long time ago”  
Kara: How is your sister Diana?  
Diana: Good she is really good Kara, so what does your sister in law have Kara?

Kara told Diana everything happened between the Deximiter fight and Reign and the air problem on earth! Kara was telling that The Luther family was helping them to find a cure but nothing was helping Sam to getting better!

Diana: Wait a minute… Luther like Lex Luther, the man how tried to kill your cousin more than one time, tell me did Reign killed all your cells in your brain Kara?  
Kara: No Diana I´m with Lena Luther together we are family, we are engaged…  
Diana: What? You are in love with a Luther? Well she must be nice and wonderful if Kara Denver is with a Luther together, you trust her Kara?   
Kara: Yes with all my heart Diana…  
Diana: I will help you, but you need more then my blood Kara!  
Kara: What do you mean Diana?  
Diana: A blood transfusion will not be suffice, because she would always serve one to survive in this earth Kara, she will need a body transfusion and I have an idea Kara!  
Kara: What do you mean Diana?  
Diana: We need Brainiac five other wise she will not survive!  
Kara: How? I mean another time line…  
Diana: Your friend Barry the Flash could help us our The Legends League so they could travel time to give Brainiac 5 a message!  
Kara: Ok I thought it was not possible?  
Diana: Well we don´t know if it´s possible but we must try Kara if you want to help Sam!  
Kara: Yes

Kara and Dina were prepared to fly to the DEO

In the meantime was at the Alien bar drinking her sorrows away! That´s not really the way Alex should beginning to start the next days of her life without Sam and to be for the girl´s brave.

Kara and Diana arrived at the DEO everyone was looking at Wonder Woman they were pretty impressed by the way she looked she had.

Lena: Hey Darling! I´m sorry we put Sam already in hibernation!  
Kara: I´m too late, Jesus Alex must be furious at me?  
Lena: No but I´ll think she needs you later… She maid be at the bar drinking Kara  
Kara: No! Please not again… I should go to see after her Lena!  
Lena: Let her tonight Kara, just be sure she is getting home safe!  
Kara: yes I will, sorry babe this is Diana my mentor long time ago…  
Lena: Nice to meet you Diana” Wonder Woman”  
Diana: Nice to meet you Lena Luther…  
Lena: You know I´m a Luther?  
Diana: Yes, Kara told me, It´s ok Kara trust you, so do I Miss. Luther  
Lena: Are you here to help us Diana?  
Diana: Lena I´m here first to know what Miss Arias has, before I can help you!

Lena told Diana everything she knew about the condition from Sam and every single DNA she could found in Sam´s blood!

Diana: Wow the Kryptonian Cult was really bad Kara I mean Krybtonian, Uttaryan, Red Kryptonite she has some DNA from Colu´s…  
Kara: You know what Colu´s, are Diana?  
Diana: Yes the spices Brainiac Kara, That´s why I must try to find Brainiac 5 you know I can travel to other time lines Kara! But I need Barry and The Legends Team to do the mission!  
Kara: Well Alex has a special phone to call Sara Lance and I have a time zone portal key to travel to Barry! Why we need Brainiac 5 to save Sam?

Diana explained Kara That Brainiac five grandfather Brainiac one, was the evil Villain of All Time” He tried to kill me, Superman and many others long time ago. He took some DNA from your cousin and to form a kryptonian Hybrid, her name was Cir-El Superman Daughter Kara! She was built to destroy the earth with a virus, Clark did not know that but Cir-El was not able to do something like that she had a lot of compassion for humans like you and Clark have, so she decided to sacrifice herself and walk in to the portal I opened to the Fantome Zone!”

Brainiac Five found her and promises to save her if they find a Kryptonian body suitable for her. B5 promises to save his daughter in the best ways possible! But if you know Kara that was not possible Krypton was destroyed and you and Clark was the last Kryptonians so B5 decided to put Cir-El´s body in a sleep capsule like Sam now is and let her on the Planet Titus!

Kara: Who is the Mother of Cir-El Diana?  
Diana: Nobody knows Kara I would like to know it to but it was no time to ask B1!  
Kara: Will Sam look like Sam… I mean what will happen with her?  
Diana: She will look like Sam but she will be Cir-El Kara that means no memories at all from Sam…  
Kara: No! No! Alex… She will be devastated No! What the hell, Ruby, Katy and Alex I mean no!  
Diana: Kara that´s the only way we can help her without let Sam stay in the capsule for 100 years in it…  
Lena: Kara I know that´s sounds crazy but we need to help Sam that´s the only way I don´t know how they want to do this but I trust Diana so try to find Barry darling and I go to your sister ok!  
Kara: Babe she will be drunk and furious!  
Lena: Don´t worry, I´m good at talking, Love you see you later…  
Kara: Me to Bye!

Lena was on her way to the Alien Bar, where Alex was drinking her sorrows away in the meantime Kara and Diana went at Kara´s apartment to open the time portal to find Barry!

Eliza and Winn stayed at the DEO to look after Sam´s vital signals and Patricia was looking after Ruby and Katy!

Lena arrived at the Alien Bar were everybody was not pleased to see a Luther in it, Alex was really drunk and mad not to able to keep Sam alive by herself.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena: Alex put that drink down it´s enough for too day…  
Alex: No! Is not Lena, why is this again happening It´s a nightmare Lena, first Reign now the air… Lena I can´t live without Sam!  
Lena: We all are worried Alex, do you think drinking is the answer Alex, do you think Sam want that you going to live like this, you have two daughters to look after Alex and you have Kara and me to help get you through this, but we need help from others Alex. Diana prince is here to and Kara is getting in touch with the Flash, and we both are going to contact The Legends!  
Alex: The Legends… Why?  
Lena: We need the time spaceship to bring Sam to Brainiac Five… Alex you need to be prepared for this what´s coming next and you need to be cool and sober, for the next mouth…  
Alex: Mouth´ s, wait what… Jesus 

Lena explained Alex what Diana told her and it was not easy for Alex to understand but it was better than keeping Sam only in the hibernation capsule, Alex tried to keep calm but inside she was a wreck. Lena brought Alex at home to take a shower before calling Sara Lance and asked her for the favor to help her family problem and it was not easy because The Legends are only helping to solve historical problems on earth not private problems.

 

Alex: What was the code number, 334567 it works…  
Lena: Wow it´s like a window portal…  
Sara: What the hell… Alex?  
Alex: Ups… Sorry lance I call you later!  
…  
Ava: It´s ok Alex, “Babe, see you later and don’t forget the dinner date with my mother tonight!”  
Sara: Ok! Love you by…  
…  
Alex: Sorry Sara!  
Sara: It´s ok Alex what´s going on girl, Hi Lena nice to see you again…  
Lena: Hi Sara, we need help from you and your team Sara!  
Sara: Yes what is it Alex, Lena?  
Alex: We need your Spaceship to bring Sam to Brainiac Five to Titan, Imra´s planet!  
Sara: Wait what, I mean Sam? What is wrong with her Alex?  
Alex: She is dying if she stay´s here longer Sara!  
Sara: I´m sorry Alex that´s heart breaking , Listen I´m talking with the team and Ava she is my boss Alex , She needs to give me the permission but you know Ava likes Sam and the girls she will find a way to help you out… But too night I need to be at that dinner Alex is for the wedding preparations so give me in till tomorrow time ok! Ava and I will do everything to help you out god I´m so sorry for you and your family Alex, you really don´t deserve this…  
Alex: Thank you Sara, I know you have other plans right now but I would not ask for help if we could do it alone!  
Sara: Take the Time phone with you Alex because if they say yes we starting the mission by the time they give us the Ok, Ava should understand this and stays by you at the DEO to help out with the Time line!  
Alex: Thank you Sara!  
Lena: Thank you Sara, did you get the invitation for our wedding Sara?

Sara: Yes of course, but you need to send new ones if we are going on the mission…  
Lena: Yes of course maybe we do the wedding together you and Ava and Me and Kara…  
Sara: Nice idea, well I could get married right now but Ava´s mother is like a control freak so…  
Lena: Welcome in the club my mother same… poor Kara!  
Sara: Ladies I will say let´s get in touch tomorrow…  
“Bye”

“Bye Sara”  
Lena: Good she is such a smart and good friend Alex!  
Alex: Well, she seems to be in to the mission, I hope the future time agency is helping us out Lena.  
Lena: Let´s hope for the best Alex! Do you want to go home Alex to see after Ruby and Katy?  
Alex: Yes that´s nice of you taking care of me Lena…  
Lena: Alex of course you are soon my sister in law and you saved my life more then you time and you gave me the dare to talk to my mother about Kara and my feelings. We are family and I´m not going to let Sam dying like this.  
Alex: You are the best Lena and I´m really happy that Kara has you!  
Lena: You have us to lean on Alex don´t worry Sara and Ava and all the others will find Titan´s planet and Brainiac Five promise!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the meantime in Central City Kara and Diana arrived and went directly to the S.T.A.R Labs were Barry worked!

Barry: Wow Diana Prince in my Lab I´m dreaming… Kara?  
Kara: Hi my friend nice to see again…  
Diana: Hi flash, nice to see you again where is Iris?  
Barry: She is looking after the twins Thanks Sam!  
Kara: You did not send me the photos Barry from the Twins!  
Barry: Sorry Kara and thank you for the wedding invitation!  
Kara: Well maybe we need a new date for the wadding Barry that´s why I´m here!

Kara and Diana told Barry everything he needed to know about the mission and of course Barry did not ask to time to say yes because Sam saved iris when she was pregnant of becoming killed from the Thinker when Kara and Sam helped Barry out with a mission few weeks ago!

Barry: Kara of course I´m helping out I don´t know if Sam did not helped out Iris where not alive so give me time to talk with Iris and I´m coming to the DEO tomorrow Ok!  
Kara: Thank you Barry!  
Diana: My, friend see you tomorrow Barry…  
Barry: Bye Ladies!  
_________________________________________

The next day at the DEO everyone was waiting for the good news! Ruby and Katy were staring at the capsule were Sam was sleeping. Katy put her hand on the glass and talked to her mother everyone was staring at her…

Katy: Mommy you are going away for a long time don´t worry I´ll look after mom and Ruby promise!  
Ruby: What are you doing Katy she can hear you!  
Katy: That´s not true Ruby, I can she loves you Ruby and you should trust me I can help you…Give me your hand Ruby!  
Ruby: Why?  
Katy: You trust me Ruby?  
Ruby: You are my sister of course…  
Ruby gave Katy her hand she was holding it really close to the glass of the capsule, Ruby could feel her mother heart bet.  
Ruby: Mom can you hear me?

Ruby and Sam were communicating with telepathic stimulations that Katy was doing with help from Sam!

Katy: See you can hear her to Ruby!  
Ruby: Thank you Katy that was fantastic I love you so much little sis…  
Katy: Don´t worry Ruby we are going to be a family again I can see the future we are all together in it!  
Alex: Yes girls we need to hold on that, I love you both so much and we are going to be all together one day soon…  
Katy: Mom maybe not so soon and maybe not even near it will take time for us to be a family again!  
Alex: Ok! Katy what do you know?  
Katy: You will have to do a lot of work when she comes back mom and that means try to let mom falling in love with you again!  
Alex: What the Hell Lena? Kara? Diana?  
…  
Lena: Yes I forget maybe to tell you she does not know who you are and the girls and we all!  
Alex: Not again please is this a joke?  
Kara: Listen Alex She fooled in Love with you two times why not the third time, I mean if you two are meant to be together it will work!  
Diana: Hey you get the chance to do everything again for the first time with Sam!  
Alex: You are kidding me Diana! We have kids…   
Ruby: Mom you must trust your feelings she will fall in love with you again…  
Lena: Alex it will work, when Sam comes back as Cir-El she will live by me and Kara for a while don´t worry ok!  
Alex: You sound all so positive…  
…  
Sara: Of course grumpy Alex, don´t you dare give hope up or I will kick you on your ass to remember what you went through to save Sam.

Alex was so happy to see Sara they hugged!

Ava: Hi Alex, Ruby and my little sunshine Katy!  
Ruby: Aunty Ava and Sara, nothing can go wrong now Mom!  
Ava: Well we need to be quick before the time agency is here…  
Alex: Why?  
Sara: Well let´s say the mission was not approved so let´s go…  
Alex: Wait you could lose your job Ava?  
Ava: Well when I´m married to Sara I will not need to be in the agency anymore if I look after the baby!  
Sara: Wait what… Is you are… did it…  
Ava: Baby breathe, yes it worked out the first time!

Sara kissed Ava   
Alex: Well that´s good news for today…  
…  
Barry: Congratulations Ladies so I´m ready to go on this mission!  
Alex: Thank you all to this for me and the girls!  
Lena: So let´s start the mission Diana, Kara, are you ready!  
Kara: Diana, Sara and Berry go inside I´m in a minute there ok!  
“Yes”

Ava kissed Sara for the last time in till she came home she did not know if she will be in time there for the birth of the baby! Barry was going with Diana on the spaceship and Kara took Lena for two minutes in a private place! Alex and the Girls were saying good bye to Sam!

Lena: Kara you need to go now!  
Kara: Are you sure, Lena it will be a long trip in till I´m here?  
Lena: Babe I know and when you are coming back we will have the most wonderful wadding and a family. Promise me to be careful ok!  
Kara: I love you and I will thing of you every single moment Miss. Luther   
Lena: Love you to Kara… See you my love

Kara kissed Lena and walked in to the spaceship holding her heart and thinking of Lena!

The DEO Hanger was opening the gate few seconds later the Time ship was gone, Alex was hoping for the best now not only her wife was gone but also her life best friend sister to! It was scary for Alex feeling that way but she had the Girls helping her out and Lena, Ava and the rest of the family members!

To be continued…


	3. The traumatic fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena was really worried that her mother was turning again evil but it was not the case, they went to the Luther Children hospital, Lena did not know they had a special lab for hybrid, newborn station.

The traumatic fear  
(Chapter 3)

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Six mouth past by since the DEO had news from the Time space ship. Alex was losing every hope to hear something from The legends and from Kara and the rest from the other Justice league members!

Ava went back to the time agency to explain that the mission was important for her and to give Sara and the team more time to figure out when the time space ship will come back! It was not easy to explain the time agency gave Ava a time deadline from four weeks!

Ava was pregnant in the sixth´s month and she had not really much time anymore to think if the agency will keep the promise to wait for 4 weeks more.  
…  
Winn and Susi helped Lena by L-Corp with a lot of work as CEO´s and Lena worked by Cat-co in till Kara came back everyone was working and passing time as good as possible, Valquez was helping Alex by the DEO and Eliza and Patricia had a lot of work with Ruby and Katy!

Something happened in the Six mouth not everything was bad for everyone Lillian Luther did something that nobody expected, Is she evil is she bad yes but she loved Lena and that is what Lena saw in her not to give up on her mother!

By the time Lillian worked by Project Cadmus, to destroy Aliens life´s she took some blood from Kara and some powers from her and when she helped Lena to escape from the Daxam Alien ship, Rhea took some DNA from Mon-El and Lena, Well Lillian did not want that Rhea could experiment on her daughter so she took the DNA with her. By the time she hated every single Alien on earth but now she is trying to be a good mother. She told Lena she did some experiment with two DNA´s and she had a surprise for her daughter.

Well Lena was really worried that her mother was turning again evil but it was not the case, they went to the Luther Children hospital, Lena did not know they had a special lab for hybrid, newborn station.

Lena: Mom where are we, I did not know we have a secret lab in the hospital, mom what´s going on?  
Lillian: Wait and you will see!  
Lena: I swear mom if you are doing something evil…  
Lillian: Promise it will be something good this time Lena you are going to be happy and Kara to!  
Lena: “?”   
Lillian: Don´t look at me like that Lena!  
Lena: What the hell…   
Lillian: Kara´s and your baby Lena, I did not use Mon-El DNA because of the problem here on earth!  
Lena: You are joking mom, how?  
Lillian: Well you remember Rhea that crazy lady she took some DNA from you and I had Kara´s DNA in my lab so you have the perfect baby girl Lena!  
Lena: I can´t believe this mom, who is the father?  
Lillian: I took the best DNA they had in the CREO sperms bank don´t worry father anonymous and not an Alien!  
Lena: How old is she?  
Lillian: Six month Lena, I´m coming every day here to see my Granddaughter, she is getting every day bigger!  
Lena looked at her she was happy Kara´s and her baby that was wonderful and a good new. But she was a little worried what Kara had to say!  
Lena: Her name is Lili- Alura – Luther! Mom…  
Lillian: Wonderful Lena I love that name… I´m happy for you baby and for Kara! Don´t worry baby she will be happy!  
Lena: I can´t believe this mom, who is the father?  
Lillian: I took the best DNA they had in the CREO sperms bank don´t worry father anonymous and not an Alien!  
Lena: How old is she?  
Lillian: Six month Lena, I´m coming every day here to see my Granddaughter, she is getting every day bigger!  
Lena looked at her she was happy Kara´s and her baby that was wonderful and a good new. But she was a little worried what Kara had to say!  
Lena: Her name is Lili- Alura – Luther! Mom…  
Lillian: Wonderful Lena I love that name… I´m happy for you baby and for Kara! Don´t worry baby she will be happy!  
Lena: I can´t believe this mom, who is the father?  
Lillian: I took the best DNA they had in the CREO sperms bank don´t worry father anonymous and not an Alien!  
Lena: How old is she?  
Lillian: Six month Lena, I´m coming every day here to see my Granddaughter, she is getting every day bigger!  
Lena looked at her she was happy Kara´s and her baby that was wonderful and a good new. But she was a little worried what Kara had to say!  
Lena: Her name is Lili- Alura – Luther! Mom…  
Lillian: Wonderful Lena I love that name… I´m happy for you baby and for Kara! Don´t worry baby she will be happy!  
Lena: Mom thank you I don´t know what to say…  
Lillian: Don´t say anything Lena, I just want to see you happy and forgive me all I did to you in the past baby!  
Lena hugged her mother they stayed longer in the lab Lena could not take her eyes from Lili!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the meantime Alex was stressed with Aliens attacking National City not really supervillains Aliens but dangerous enough to make the DEO being in alert Day and Night!

Alex: Congratulation Valquez another day we saved National City!  
Valquez: Thank you Director Danvers, well if you like you could go home now!  
Alex: I will Valquez, but you should have rest to, let Martinez look after the DEO tonight…  
Valquez: I will Director, have a nice evening see you tomorrow!  
“Bye”  
“Bye Valquez” 

Alex drove home on the radio came a familiar song. She was thinking of Sam the night they spend at the Mexican restaurant, when Sam had all her memories back that was the best night ever full with joy and love!

She came home and Patricia had cooked a nice meal for the family!

Alex: Hi girls I´m home!  
Ruby: Hi mom, are you ok?  
Alex: Yes, did you diced to go to the DEO College Ruby?  
Ruby: Mom I need more time, maybe I´d like to go Harvard or Yale I mean I can chose you know!  
Alex: Yes I know you are smart Ruby! Well you have only four weeks left so baby it´s time to think about that ok?  
Ruby: Ok!  
Eliza: Ruby, Alex is right you need the next days to concentrated on your life and what is the best for you, don´t worry Katy is ok with any decision you make she will miss you but she understands that!  
Katy: Yes big sis… don´t worry I´m ok with you going away… I´m having the bedroom all for me!  
Ruby: Well, I´m going to decide tomorrow!  
Alex: Finally, Jesus Christ… Lol  
Pat: So girls Dinner is ready!  
Katy: Finally  
All: Lol

The girls were having a wonderful evening… Alex tried to be really strong but sometimes she left the table to walk alone around the house and look after the horses!

Eliza: Alex, come quick something is happening with Katy and Ruby!  
Alex: Oh god… What´s wrong, what the hell!  
Pat: I don´t know Katy was playing with Ruby and now they are staring at the wall and they saying nothing…  
Alex: Ruby can you hear me? Katy?  
Katy: Hey Alex It´s me Brainiac five…  
Alex: What is going on? Brainiac are communicating through Katy?  
Katy: Yes, I have no time we are coming back it will take four mouth of your time line so try to be calm everything went well with “ Sam” Mia… She is Ok!  
Alex: Good I´m happy, Why is Ruby also in trance Brainiac five?  
Katy: She has also powers Alex but we don´t know why she is not using it!  
Alex: Ruby… well yes she is kryptonian half way…  
Katy: Well we need to figure out why when we come back! I´m going now Katy is too little to take this for a long time, see you Alex!  
“Bye”

Pat: Good news Alex!  
Eliza: Jesus I was really worried for Kara and Sam… Look the girls are going to wake up!  
Ruby: What the heck… I saw Aunty Kara and the others!  
Alex: What?  
Katy: That was fun Ruby we were walking on space mommy!  
Alex: What?   
Ruby: It was like a dream mom I don´t know what happened but I saw mom she is ok!  
Katy: You mean “Mia” Cir-El that´s her Superhero Name Ruby! She looks only like mom Ruby!  
Ruby: Whatever Katy mom is coming back and I´m happy!  
Katy: She is not coming back Ruby, she don´t even knows that we are a family…  
Alex: Well let´s hope I find a way to make us family again!  
Katy: Well I´m not sure mom… we need some help from Raven!  
Alex: Who is Raven Katy?  
Katy: She is a Superheroine mom but she is not here right now, we need to wait that she is awake…  
Ruby: Let´s hope she will be here soon Katy!  
Katy: don´t worry Ruby she will promise!  
Eliza: Katy you are such a mystery sometimes!  
Katy: Well I´ll think Ruby is much more a mystery for everyone more than I am…  
Alex: Enough girls It´s time to go to bed young lady say good night!  
Katy: Good night love you all!  
All: Good night Katy…  
Pat: Eliza sometimes that kid scares me I swear to god I have chills everywhere!  
Eliza: Me to, do you think what she sad is true?  
Pat: Well till now she is always right and I will bet with you this time to she knows something but she can´t not put together the pieces she is to young but she knew the name of the alien Raven!  
Eliza: I will check tomorrow at the DEO if we have already the name on the computer system!  
Alex: No! Mom I´ll think I know how Raven is?  
Eliza: Who?  
Alex: Tell you in time mom!  
Pat: Mystery!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alex was thinking of Brainiac Five telling why Ruby has not used her powers and Katy was not confused she knew for Ruby was important going to college and she wanted her to be happy!  
So I´ll thought maybe not to tell Eliza and Patricia that Ruby was Raven but not awaken for some reasons and maybe Brainiac five could help Ruby to find out why she is not using her powers!  
The month passed by Ava had the baby another girl in the family Laurel Lance- Sharpe after the name from Sara´s dead sister and Lena had Lili at the same time, we had fool house!

Iris was waiting at the DEO with the Twins they were already 15 month old Don and Dawn Allen “The Tornado kids” a girl and a boy and yes Iris was really happy that Barry was coming home she was exhausted! Ava was waiting with Laurel and Lena was waiting with Lili! Finally the Time ship arrived…

Brainiac five was getting out alone from the space ship!

B5: Hey!   
Alex: Hey my friend, where are the others?  
B5: You know Alex they need time to wake up give them a day, ladies you can go inside if you want… But the tornado kids… better not!  
Alex: Katy can you play with Don and Dawn please?  
Katy: Ok!  
Alex: Well ten month passed by Brainy!  
B5: Yes you mean your time! We were 10 years away Alex!  
Alex: I forget that´s the time line here 10 month for you 10 years for them 10 weeks!   
B5: Don´t worry Alex they look all like they left…  
Ava: Jesus I´ll thought she was looking different…  
B5: No don´t worry that´s why they coming in the stasis capsule! So ladies I will say you can go and visit the sleeping beauty´s  
Everyone was entering Brainy ship beside Ruby she was scared…  
Alex: Ruby, are you coming?  
Ruby: Mom I´m scared…  
Alex: You don´t need to Ruby come give me your hand!

Ruby was old enough, but she took Alex´s hand really tight, she was scared to look at somebody different than at her mother face!

Ruby: Mom she is mom Alex, I´m so happy!  
Alex: Yes she looks amazing and peaceful!  
B5: Alex we must talk about something important…  
Alex: Yes give me just a minute Brainy!  
B5: Ok I´m in my control center see you there!  
Alex: Yes, see you in a minute…

Alex was staring at Sam looking to find some little changes but everything was the same before she left, Alex told Ruby to look after Katy and the Tornado kids and she will come soon but she had to talk with Brainiac five first!

Ruby: Ok mom, see you later…  
Alex: See you later!  
...

B5: Hi Alex, so we need to talk about Ruby, we found out that the Rao priests had used so many different DNA in the world killers, Ruby is really something special Alex she will be so much stronger than you can imagine Alex! Katy is special but Ruby is Wow!  
Alex: What is she Brainy?

B5: She has all this powers Alex… beside her mother and Kara´s powers she has:  
• Empathy  
• magics  
• Capacity to project her soul-self  
• Telepathy  
• Telekinesis  
• holding for long time her breath in water  
• Teleportation  
• Occult Knowledge

B5: All we need to let Sam remember something is her Empathy power! I told Mia she has a Kryptonite body, the woman was in a bad condition and her family gave me the consent to wake Cir-El up!  
Alex: You mean Ruby can let Sam have feelings for her…  
B5: Let her have mother instincts back Alex and feelings for Ruby! To show Mia the Empathy to live happy again Cir-El did not have many emotions but one thing… she was brave and had Empathy with your planet Alex! Cir-El was an experiment but she was good not evil like my Grandfather made her!  
Alex: We need to know why Ruby has not manifested any power till now…  
B5: I´ll think she needs more time or something like a key word! Or she has already her powers but she is scared to be evil like Reign and she is not telling you the trues! Ah Alex Mia Cir-El has only few things left from Sam and that´s her cortex for the emotions and her heart and the look from Sam!  
Alex: I will find out Brainy what Ruby has and thank you what you did to save Sam “Mia”!  
B5: Try to forget that name Alex she is now Mia, Kara´s cousin second grade!

 

Alex went back to see if Ruby was ok, in the meantime the tornado kids and Katy has a lot of DEO agents looking after them “ Director Denver you should come with me!”

Alex: Valquez what´s wrong?  
Valquez: The kids are playing a little too wild!  
Alex: Jesus…  
Alex was really worried that the kids were smashing half of the DEO  
Alex: Down, Don and Katy down now!!!  
Katy: “Hi oh, oh mom is really angry! Let´s go back tornado kids…  
Alex: Katy we are at the DEO not in the Super DEO Kindergarten Katy, you could break something or hurt somebody!  
Katy: Sorry mom, but we had so much fun!  
Down: Aunty Alex, are you mad?  
Alex: No! But now you three super kids should play like normal kids ok?  
Don: Yes promise Aunty Alex!  
…  
Iris: What happened in here Kids?  
Don: We played to wild mom sorry…  
Iris: Kids I told you not to! Only in Central City in the special Kindergarten!  
Down: Sorry mom!  
Alex and Iris started to laugh really hard, Lena and Ava was hearing that “What´s going on Girl´s?”  
Iris: Nothing the kids…  
Alex: Yes poor DEO Agents they could not catch the too twins and Katy was flying around like a butterfly I hope Lili is not getting her powers soon Lena!  
Lena: Me to! When did Katy, started Alex?  
Alex: I´ll think 12 month ago!  
Lena: Iris and the twins?  
Iris: Four weeks ago… That was the most difficult time of my life and I´m happy Barry is back again!  
Ava: Well I´m happy that Laurel has no powers at all! It´s enough one Lady in the family with powers!  
...  
The Lady gang decided to go for a coffee at the Café Roma so the kids could have some Ice cream and Alex decided to go with Ruby for a walk at the park. Lena told Alex she was looking after Katy in the time!

Alex: Hi Ruby can I ask you something?  
Ruby: Yes of course mom!  
Alex: You know you have super powers to, you should be able to communicate with your mother in the time she was Sam!  
Ruby: I don´t think I have powers mom, I mean I don´t want to have any of them…  
Alex: Look at me Ruby, are you scared to have powers like you mom did, are you scared to be evil?  
Ruby: Yes I´m scared to be like Reign, evil and to hurt somebody!  
Alex: Ruby, be smart… you are not like that thing “Reign” till now nothing happened beside you got all your powers but you never used them…  
Ruby: Yes I have some powers I´ll never told because of Katy. You have enough work with her!  
Alex: Ruby you are my daughter to why should you think you are work for me… Do put you in the same situation as me when I was young. Don´t play the big sister and put your feeling beside tell me I´m here Ruby.  
Ruby: I´m scared to hurt you or Katy! I don´t want to have all this powers…  
Alex: Listen Ruby, can I tell you a secret “I can´t bring your mother to love me again, I can´t make us a family again”  
Ruby: Why?  
Alex: She is totally another person Ruby… but you are the key as always you have a power that even your mother or Katy as and that’s the capacity of emphaty´s Ruby you should be the only one who could bring Sam back in Mia´s memories! It will take time but I know if you have this power everything will be ok!  
Ruby: Mom, how can I know if it´s working?  
Alex: You should let Brainiac five check if your powers are all manifested or you need some more time like Kara did!  
Ruby: Well I´m still scared but for mom I try to be strong!  
Alex: That´s my girl… I love you never forget that whatever it will happen between me and your mother I will protect you and your sister!  
Ruby: You think that emphaty power is already there mom?  
Alex: Yes you brought Sam many time back, from the Evil Reign, so yes I´ll think you had it already since you were born Ruby!  
Ruby: That’s good, can we go back mom something is with Katy!  
Alex: What?  
Ruby: She had too much ice cream and now she has stomach ache!  
Alex: Not again… Let´s go…

The next day everyone was expecting that the heroes were waking up Brainy let Super Girl and The flash wake up first!

Kara: Are we here Brainy?  
B5: Yes Kara, somebody is already waiting out said the ship of you… “Lena”  
Kara: 10 days without her!  
B5: 10 month Kara for her…  
Kara: I forget Jesus… I hope she is ok and she did not miss me to much!  
B5: I´ll think she had no time to miss you too much Kara!  
Kara: Why you think that Brainy?  
B5: Go to her and you will see…  
Kara went out of the ship and sow Lena she was so beautiful her eyes so full of love…  
Lena: Hi beautiful missed you so much!  
...  
Kara did not know what to say she kissed Lena softly without a word the kiss was really intense like the first time they kissed!

Lena: Wow babe let me breath…  
Kara: Sorry I´ve missed you so much darling, sorry that I´m been so long away from you!  
Lena: You did that for Sam and your sister and family, Kara something happened when you went on that mission!  
Kara: What babe, are you hurt they tried to kill you again? Tell me what´s wrong?  
Lena: We have a baby!  
Kara: What ha… you are serious how do we have a baby Lena you adopted without me?  
Lena: No my mother did something with our DNA!

Kara: Lillian! She did what?  
Lena: Do you remember when my mother took blood from you and I was about to marry Mon-El, Rhea took some DNA from me…  
Kara: Yes! You told me that   
Lena: Mom put our DNA together and looked after a human donor and created an embryo with our DNA, Kara it´s our baby!  
Kara: How old is the baby?  
Lena: She is now 1 month´s old Kara!  
Kara: She it´s a girl?  
Lena: Lili Alura Luther Denver!  
Kara: Where is she, I want to see her!  
Lena: She is at home with Lillian, the super grandma she is so happy Kara!  
Kara: Well let´s go home Lena…  
Lena: Kara we must take Mia with us so we must wait a little longer…  
Kara kissed Lena “I´m happy babe to be back home” “I´m happy too Kara I missed you so much”

The next one was Barry to come out from the Spaceship the tornado kids were out of control to see her dad, Barry had only eyes for Iris!  
Iris: Hi darling I missed you so much!

Barry: Me too… Kids stop!  
Barry was holding the time to catch the two “Enough you two, I´ve missed you two” Down and Don were holding both Barry on his arms and were clam and quiet!  
Barry: Let´s go home, I´m here now so your mother can have some rest!  
Iris: I´ll thought fist we can have some couple time before I have some rest babe!  
Barry: That sounds great Iris!  
Iris and Berry and the kids went back home, Kara was happy that Barry was such a good friend and she knew he missed Iris and the kids so badly “See you Barry and Family”  
Sara was coming out of the spaceship looking everywhere to find Ava there she was holding a baby in front of her! Sara, run out to holding Ava and the baby!

Sara: O my lord she is so beautiful and so tiny!  
Ava: Missed you babe and Laurel missed you too…  
Sara: Laurel her name is…  
Ava: Hey! Don´t cry your mom did that for hours please baby…  
Sara: I´m happy that´s all  
Sara kissed Ava “So now I have my own family”  
Ava: Yes Miss Lance, we must only get married and don´t thing about going on another mission so long away from us…  
Sara: Not even in my dreams babe I´ve missed you really bad Miss Sharpe!  
Sara and Ava waited in till the others were awake to go back to the time agency!

Mia came out from the ship she was looking to find Kara because she was her only family on this planet! “Wonder woman went back to Washington Dc without saying a word, Kara was not happy but she understand why”

Kara: Mia, come over…  
Mia: Hey!  
Kara: Mia this is my Girlfriend Miss. Lena Luther and in the next weeks my wife!  
Mia: Nice to meet you Lena  
Lena: Nice to meet you to Mia, so let go home are you hungry you two?  
Kara: I´m starving   
Mia: Me too the mission was long  
Lena: What mission Kara?  
Kara: We saved a planet in the mean time we had the other mission…  
Lena: See… Alex and the girls are already home?

The girls went back home were Lillian, and the Denver and Arias clan was waiting for good news, in the meantime the Legends went back.  
Mia was a little intimidated from all the people waiting in the house for Kara to come home!

Kara: I´m here   
Alex run to her sister “I´ve missed you so much Kara” “Me too Alex”  
Alex: Hi I´m Alex´s, Kara´s adoptive sister nice to meet you Mia! “Alex heart was pumping really fast”  
Mia: Me to Alex and all the rest of the family… “Alex you should rest a little your heart is very fast”  
Alex: I´m happy to see Kara that´s ok!  
Patricia: Patricia Arias, nice to meet you Mia!

Alex: Mia Patricia is your Adoptive mother, this are your papers from the DEO, your earth name is Samantha Arias and you are working for L-Corp by Lena Luther, you are like Kara your Hero name will be Mia Cir-El and Samantha Arias on Earth!  
Mia: Ok! Mom nice to meet you…  
Pat: That´s nice you already calling me mom!  
Mia: Well you look like a very nice lady and I like the name Samantha Arias and you look like a very good mother!  
Pat: I hope so we are going to live together by the DEO house but not now you should stay a little longer by Kara for now!  
Mia: Yes of course I´m not really used to be on earth and it´s long ago the last time I was here!  
Katy: Hi I´m Katy   
Mia: Hello… she is not human and that girl too you are both half humans and half Aliens…   
Ruby: Yes our mother was from krypton to!  
Mia: Where is she now?  
Katy: Somewhere where she can be happy…   
Mia: Is she dead

Alex: She is… Alex went out to catch some air…  
Mia looked a little worried…

Pat: Don´t worry Mia everything is Ok!  
…  
Kara: Ladies sorry but I want to see my child I´m so excited!  
Lillian: I´m going to get Lili wait here…  
Lena: Babe wait she is going to pick her up… Mom likes to wake up Lili!  
Kara was crying when she so Lili!  
Kara: She is so beautiful Lena! Her hear are so light and she has blue eyes and her tiny hands…  
Lena: She is strong…  
Kara: She is… Lillian I don´t know what to say, that´s a wonder I love her so much   
Alex: We take a family picture!  
Pat: Yes all together!  
Eliza: So girls Cheese… Spaghetti…

Everyone was on the photo Mia was happy to have such a big family on earth she thought that nobody was trying to let her feel different then welcome and loved!

Ruby: Mia you want some Ice cream?  
Mia: What is Ice Cream Ruby?  
Ruby: Try here!  
Mia: Wow that´s cold but really nice…  
Ruby: Some more   
Mia: Yes love it…  
Alex so Ruby having the first bound with Mia and it was nice to see her talking together Katy was sitting on Mia´s lap…  
Katy: Mia can you fly like Kara?  
Mia: Yes everything Kara does, I´m a Kryptonian! What are your powers Girls?  
Katy: I can see the Future and fly and telepathy and healing fast!  
Mia: Well that´s more than kryptonian can do in your age, and you Ruby?  
Ruby: I don´t have all my powers by now but like Katy and more!

Mia: Well you are two smart nice young ladies and you will figure out soon what kind of powers do you have Ruby you are old enough maybe you want me to help you?  
Ruby: Yes it will be nice Mia…

Alex could not stay longer in the room she was about to explode all her feelings out!  
…  
Alex: Girls I must go back to DEO!  
Mia: Well Ruby and Katy could stay here with me. I like there company!  
Alex: Are you sure Mia?  
Mia: Yes Alex don´t worry I´m fine with it!  
Eliza: It´s ok Alex…  
Alex: Ok see you later girls

“Everyone Bye Alex”

Mia: You are Mrs. Denver mother I presume!  
Eliza: Yes Mia, I´m Alex and Kara´s mom… Nice to meet you!  
Mia: Kara was lucky to have you and Alex!  
Eliza: At the end we are lucky to have Kara and you now…  
Mia: Thank you Eliza!  
Lillian: So ladies dinner is ready!

Everyone was having fun at the table Kara and Mia were telling the advancers they had before coming home with saving a planet from some funny Aliens!  
Mia had the feeling she was part of the family and she did not regret the decision to leave Titan and the Justice League for a moment!  
Ruby, Katy and Mia were connected by the moment they talked, Ruby had the feeling that her mother was still inside somewhere and she will make it true her to find the way to save her mother ones more!

Alex was at the DEO thinking all the time of Sam “Mia” well whatever she was beautiful like she was always in her mind “How could I do it without her so long” “I hope she is going to love me the way I am” “ Is she even going to love me”  
Alex was so stressed that even the entire DEO was stressed that the director was not happy for a long time.  
In the meantime at Luther´s and Denver´s house Mia was a little irritated that Katy and Ruby was calling Mrs. Arias Grandmother!  
...  
Mia: Kara… Ps…  
Kara: What is it Mia?  
Mia: Why is Ruby and Katy calling Patricia grandma?  
Kara: Her mother was Patricia daughter Samantha Arias she was Kryptonian!  
Mia: Is she dead!  
Kara: Yes, Mia we did explained you all ready the story you look like Sam, Brainiac five gave you her body!  
Mia: You mean she had children and your sister was her wife?  
Kara: Yes… Jesus Mia did Brainy I mean he did not tell you nothing?  
Mia: He told me about a Kryptonian body that I needed to be saved but not the story behind that! How is your sister feeling…?  
Kara: I hope good It´s not easy for her and the girls, so try to be you´re self Mia, not to be someone you are not!  
Mia: I will Kara but the girls are really sweet with me I would like to know them better!  
Kara: You can but promise me don´t to hurt the feelings of the Girls our Alex´s!  
Mia: I will Kara! I mean would it be a problem if I would spend time with the girls and your sister?  
Kara: No not at all oh my lord you like my sister Mia!  
Mia: I felt something when I saw her but I don´t know what it is Kara!  
Kara: Well figure first out Mia before you start something!

So Brainiac five already told Mia something about the dead body of a Kryptonian woman but not the story behind, she was worried now for Alex and the Girls they could think she was that woman but she was not, even she was looking like her she had zero memories of Samantha Arias!

She felt a little worried how should she behave near Alex and the girls, how would it work out without feeling strange beside her DEO boss Agent Denver!  
Mia was thinking of asking next time Alex if it was ok for her and the girls having her around all the time.

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe for the rest I´ll need a little help how should Mia behave ( Will Ruby help her our will Mia and Alex find the way alone)  
> Will Alex let Mia make the fist move!  
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you find some grammatical mistakes, I translate from Italian into English. I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
